Battle Of Will
by OnyxFireSky
Summary: When Anita Masters crawled out of her grave, she got two choices: Be contracted to the Angels, or Go back to Hell. As Anita adapts to her new life as an Angel Lap dog, she struggles with the concept of Free Will. When her contract falls to Castiel, the two decide to find a way to break the contract and give Anita back her free will. Yet, why DID the Angels free her?
1. Chapter 1

**Battle Of Will  
Chapter 1  
Contractually Obliged**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural, Or any cannon characters. I only own Anita.**

Anita Masters had always hated this part. The part where they given them a false decision from Heaven and watch them beg and try and make things right. Uriel, Castiel and herself were waiting in the Winchesters apartment to give them the 'Bad News'. Anita was sprawled on the couch, not needing to present such formality as her Angelic superiors. Alas, she was a mere mortal who was forced into a binding contract with the Angel Uriel. An unpleasant job to say the least. The girl looked towards Castiel. He was so much nicer than her boss. In a way, she felt sort of indebted to him, he was the one who dragged her from hell around the same time as Dean, apparently. But, after crawling out of her grave she was quickly informed of her contract to Uriel. Well, that was a long story...

Castiel caught her gaze and stared back, a small frown between his eyebrows. He still had yet to grasp human interaction, and Anita, the only human he was fairly consistently around, could not help him. Uriel had forbade her to speak or interact with Castiel. The most she could do was look at him, which was frustrating as she badly wanted to thank him for dragging her out of hell. Even if it did result in her having the worst boss in history. The door to the motel room opened and in came Sam Winchester. His gun was in his hand quick as lightning, aimed at Castiel who was the first the Hunter saw.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Anita cocked her head, examining the freakishly tall man. He had long-ish brown hair and an overly sculpted kind of face. His gaunt kind of cheeks were sharp. Before anything got out of hand, Dean rushed in and stopped his brother.

"Sam! Sam, wait, It's Castiel," Dean told him quickly as he stepped in front of his brother, slowly moving the gun down with the hand he had placed gently on the weapon. "The Angel," he added, as if to clarify. Not that Anita had ever met anyone else named Castiel...ever. She wondered if that was a common name elsewhere? Did Sam and Dean know other Castiels? She shook her head, trying to pay attention.

Dean's eyes caught her Boss' back and his look turned suspicious.

"Him I don't know," his eyes slid to Anita, "or her..." Anita nodded before pushing herself off the sofa and moving closer to Uriel in a lazy, non threatening sort of way. He tended not to like her to close to anyone else, and moreover, she was expected to give her life for him... Not that he needed that. Meanwhile, Sam was acting like a starstruck teen towards Castiel.

"Oh my god, er...uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honor, really, I – I've heard a lot about you," he gushed, holding his hand out to shake. Castiel looked at him in confusion until the youngest Winchester demonstrated awkwardly, shaking his hand in the air. Finally the Angel shook his hand. Anita felt almost proud of the Angel. He was slowly getting better at this.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester-" he paused, "The boy on demon blood." Anita shot an 'are you serious' look towards his back. "Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities," the dark haired angel finished blandly. Anita wanted to face palm.

Suddenly, her boss spoke beside her, still facing out the window.

"Let's keep it that way," he said monotonely, but the threat was there. Dean frowned.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles," he replied sarcastically. Turning to Castiel, Dean demanded, "Who are your friends?" Castiel was barely subtle in changing the subject. About as subtle as a giant pink elephant in the room.

"This 'the raising of Samhain', have you stopped it?"

"Why?" Dean asked back guardedly. Castiel's face darkened grimly.

"Dean, have you located the witch." Dean shifted his weight in reaction to Castiel's change of mood.

"Yes, we've located the witch," Dean replied dully.

"And is the witch dead?" Hope almost crept through his husky voice. Sam shifted.

"No, but-" Sam began.

"We know who it is," Dean finished. Castiel gave the two a pointed look before turning and grabbing a small hex bag off the table beside the bed.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too," he told them gravely, holding the hex bag for them to see. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one of you, or both of you, would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" he said in growing urgency. Anita cocked her head at the Angel. He really was soft on these boys. He wanted them to have this sorted before he had to give them a hard decision. Dean crossed his arms and scowled defensively.

"We're...working on it." Castiel looked down.

"That's unfortunate," he told them gravely. Anita felt her heart sink. Here it came.

"What do you care?" Dean asked lowly.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals," he told the oldest Winchester dryly. Dean looked annoyed again.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer," he stated with a scoff. Anita's boss spoke once again, the anger that rolled off of him was tangible.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours," he told them in deep warning.

"It's just an expression," Dean mumbled, exasperated by the nuances that were an Angel's social skills. Castiel then spoke, trying to diffuse tension he had created.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be protected at all costs," Castiel looked at them with that deadly serious look to his clear blue eyes. Dean huffed.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Anita wanted to smile at Deans attitude, but she would more than likely be punished if she did. She cast a quick, hesitant look towards Uriel, but he was looking out the window.

"We are not omniscient," Castiel began, "This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked against even our methods."

"Okay, well, we already know who she is, so if we work together-" Same started, before Uriel spoke in annoyed tones.

"Enough of this." Anita straightened at her Master's words. Dean frowned.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked impertinently.

Finally, Uriel turned from the window, revealing his serious, yet arrogant face to Dean and Sam. Castiel spoke quickly, "This is Uriel. He's what you might call a...specialist," at the word, Castiel's eyes went downcast. Uriel moved closer to the boys, but Anita dared not move.

"What kind of specialist," Dean asked apprehensively, "What are you gonna do?" Although the cogs in Dean's brain were already turning. Anita looked at Sam, whose demeanor seemed to be slowly crumbling. She understood what that felt like. It was vastly disappointing to meet angels. Her eyes shot up to look at Castiel. Some angels. Castiel quickly caught her gaze before turning back to the boys.

"You- uh, both of you- you need to leave this town immediately," Castiel warned. Dean frowned again, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Dean asked childishly. Castiel looked annoyed.

"Because we're about to destroy it," he lied. Anita shifted her weight. Why did Angels have to be such dicks? Dean grew angry, green eyes boring into blue.

"So this is your plan? You're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" he challenged.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved." Anita wondered over how he could be so cold towards this man he clearly cared about in some regard. Or did Dean not see that Castiel clearly did not enjoy this option. But then again. Maybe she was putting to much into it. After all. So far Castiel didn't seem to question orders from above. Sam stepped forward. His face crumpled into disillusion.

"There are a thousand people here!" Sam declared in horror.

"One thousand two hundred and fourteen," Uriel told him in a precise, cold, manner. A shiver of fear went through Anita.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked, perplexed an Angel would even consider such a crime. Her boss smirked at the man who was but a child in comparison...less than. Uriel often liked to remind Anita of her young, stupid age.

"This isn't the first time I've...purified a city," Uriel told him smugly.

Castiel frowned at all of them, "Look, I understand this is regrettable..." Understatement of the year, Castiel! Anita thought bitterly, unable to do anything in this situation.

"Regrettable?" Dean repeated, sharing with Anita's disbelief.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean asked rhetorically, his voice demanding and furious.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here." Anita felt her stomach drop. Did he really not understand the significance of even one human life? Then again, to an Angel, humans seemed like tiny blips. Inconsequential.

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys," Dean parried sarcastically.

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die," Sam implored helplessly. Uriel scoffed.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Anita stirred, wishing she could hit him. Yeah, she was just a mud monkey he dragged around everywhere.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders," Castiel told the brothers. And he actually sounded genuinely sorry.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to – You're supposed to show mercy," Sam pleaded, completely torn. Uriel raised an eyebrow, enjoying lording over these mere mortals.

"Says who?" was his simple reply. Castiel looked divided, eyes shifting between Dean and his colleague.

"We have no choice," he said regretfully.

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean asked skeptically, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just." As much as Anita hated seeing it, Castiel believed it. His trust in Heaven was so strong.

"How can you even say that?" asked Sam quietly. His voice sounding disheartened.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just," he told him matter-of-factly.

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves!" Dean argued acidly. Castiel's frown deepened.

"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel challenged. The two quietened, tensely staring at each other, until finally Dean's eyes flicked to Uriel.

"Well sorry boys, looks like plans have changed," Dean declared.

Anita cocked her head. It was strange to see a human standing up to the Angels. When she had been given her ultimatum, she had given up hopelessly, knowing she was too weak to beat them, and didn't see any other way out. Then again, that's why she ended up being dragged around like a pet by an an Angel with a fondness for punishment. Uriel laughed.

"You think you can stop us?" He threatened. Dean marched over to Uriel, but within a flash, Anita was standing between them, glaring at the man. But Dean simply stopped where she stepped in and talked, or shouted, over her head as though she was not even there.

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that." Dean's eyes cast downwards to glare daggers at Anita.

"I will drag you out of here myself," Uriel told him calmly. Dean pushed up against her hand, causing Anita to shove him back with a surprising (for Dean) amount of force.

"Back off," she told Dean in a bored voice. The Hunter ignored her.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something!" Dean growled. With a frustrated noise he turned back to Castiel, who was watching Anita like a hawk.

"We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning," Dean implored, desperation etching into his deep voice. Uriel shoved Anita to the side.

"Castiel! I will not let these peop-" he began furiously. Castiel replied by raising his hand to silence him.

"Enough!" He ordered. Anita stared appraisingly at Castiel. Took him long enough to get a hold of this situation. In a low, level voice Castiel spoke to Dean.

"I suggest you move quickly."

And with that, the angels were gone. Leaving Anita alone. _God, damn it! They did this all the time!_ Recovering from being pushed, Anita straightened, suddenly aware of the boys eyes on her.

"You got something to say, Charlie Chaplain?" Dean growled.

"No. I have every confidence that you'll do what needs to be done," she told them honestly.

"Then why didn't you disappear like those other Angel dicks?" Anita rolled her eyes and began to stride towards the door. Before opening it she turned back and callously told them over her shoulder.

"Not an Angel." And left to go find her master, slamming the door behind her.

Anita found the Angels after a while of searching. Both of them staring out at children passing by, dressed in their halloween costumes that Anita found to be dreadfully amusing. Uriel sat on the bench, whilst Castiel stood somewhat awkwardly to the side. Anita moved close just as Castiel began speaking.

"The decisions been made," he said definitively. They both looked at Anita as she silently approached. Castiel nodded to her whilst Uriel dismissed her completely as she stood diligently beside him.

"By a mud monkey," Uriel laughed. His pet beside him riled with secret anger. Castiel's eyes flicked over to where Anita stood glaring holes into Uriel's stupid head.

"You shouldn't call them that," he told him, eyes still fixed on Anita.

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs," Uriel sneered. Anita gritted her teeth. She was one of these 'mud monkeys', and didn't like to be made to be so insignificant. Uriel turned his gaze to Anita. "Isn't that right, Anita?" he asked smugly, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Anything you say," _is a bunch of crap_ , she finished silently.

"You're close to blasphemy," Castiel warned. Uriel sighed in response. "There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here." Castiel apprehensively took the seat beside Uriel with a sigh to match his colleague's. "And any rate, it's out of our hands." Uriel looked at him side on.

"It doesn't have to be," Uriel told him quietly, with meaning.

"And what would you suggest?" Castiel asked with a frown.

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map," Uriel replied with a devilish smirk. Castiel's expression darkened.

"You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?" A strange expression came over Uriel's face. Slowly he stood and straightened his suit.

"Come, Mud Monkey. Let's go," Uriel announced, addressing Anita with his favourite human shaped insult. The girl nodded a goodbye to Castiel who frowned at the 'pet name'.

Anita was relieved to find out they had succeeded. The Winchester Brother's sure lived up to their name. Of course, Uriel had to go gloat or something, and dragged her over to their motel with a zap. Sam stood with his back to them.

"Tomorrow," Uriel spoke, reveling in the shock Sam showed as he turned in surprise. "November 2nd. It's an anniversary for you," Uriel reminded. Sam looked at him, drained.

"What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively. Uriel smirked.

"It's the day Azazel killed your mother, and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you so brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins." There was a dark threat looming behind those words. Sam frowned, sensing it.

"Excuse me?"

"You were told not to use your abilities," he scolded darkly.

"And what was I supposed to do? That demon would have killed me, and my brother and everyone?" Sam asked in annoyance.

"You were told not to," was he simple, threatening reply.

"If Samhain had gotten loose in this town-" Sam began.

"You have been warned, twice now," Uriel sneered.

"You know? My brother was right about you, you are dicks!" Sam insulted. At the disrespect Uriel stepped forwards, imposingly, at Sam.

"The only reason you're still alive, Sam Winchester, is because you've been useful. But the moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble than you're worth, one word. One, and I will turn you to dust," Uriel paused, and backed up a few steps, "As for your brother, tell him that maybe he should climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean what he remembers from hell." And just like that, Uriel left her once again. Sam looked at an exasperated Anita curiously.

"Who are you?" he asked. Anita raised an eyebrow, halting her exit.

"My name is Anita," she told him, although her tone suggested it was not important.

"Why are you with the Angels, if you're not one?" Anita crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I don't have the iron will of your brother. I was too scared to say no to them." Sam looked at her questioningly.

With a sigh, Anita explained; "I...was under similar circumstances to your brother. Although, with even less information on the why of things. For unknown reasons to me, I was given a choice."

"What was that?" Sam asked softly.

"I could agree to serve Heaven, and be contracted to do Uriel's bidding. Or I could go back to Hell. They didn't seem to care either way, but the decision had to be made."

"If they dragged you from Hell, surely they'd need you for something?" Sam questioned. Anita gave a bitter smile and looked away.

"Ah, but they nabbed me just as I crawled out of my grave, I was scared, rotting alive and...I chose," she shrugged. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"So, why does he just leave you places?"

"Because he likes to remind me I am not equal to him. I am worthless to him."

"What is it like. Being...uh...contracted to him." Anita gave him a sad glance before leaving his motel. _It was like hell, just more righteousness._

Anita stood staring out at the lake, not really looking at anything. All she was thinking about was the Winchesters, and their surprising amount of will. It took a lot to say 'no' to an Angel. Anita tried to reassure herself before, saying she was disoriented, or scared. But she was not sure she would make a different choice if she had another chance. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was no 'good guy' here. Anita heard the sweeping beat of wings and straightened, assuming Uriel had come for her. However, when she turned around she only found Castiel. The Angel watched curiously as the human visibly calmed. Her rich caramel coloured eyes dropped away and she turned back to face the water.

"Hello, Anita," he greeted in his usual low, husky voice. Anita found herself wishing should could just say hello back. The Angel came and stood beside her, mimicking her as he stare out at nothing. It seemed like neither of them really knew what to do. One sided conversations were very difficult, Anita couldn't even give visual clues other than nodding or shaking her head.

"Do you think...we're hammers?" he asked her, his voice and expression stony, but his eyes looked at her side long in curiosity. Anita thought back to Dean's comment and looked over to Castiel. All she could do was look away and nod slowly. This motion seemed to...upset Castiel. Or confuse him.

"Do you know why Uriel forbade you to speak with me?" he asked, this time a more straightforward answer. But, Anita didn't have a straightforward reply. So, she sighed and shook her head, ending the movement with a shrug, as if to say 'I wish I knew'. Castiel frowned. He was not sure why he was here, asking her these things. It was just...something Dean had said. About following orders...It made him think of Anita's binding to Uriel, did she think his choices were Just? Still, that was something he felt was not appropriate to ask her. He did not need Uriel thinking he was questioning him, and Anita had no choice but to tell him if he demanded, what he had said. Beside him, Anita ruffled her long, light brown hair in frustration. Seemingly wanting to say something. Castiel momentarily wished he could tell Uriel to release his ridiculous command of his, but even as his superior, he was unable to do so. Contracts with Angels were strange things, they acted in strange ways, as if the agreement was an entity of itself. Contracts were said to change and manipulate in...unique ways...according to circumstance. With a sigh, Anita rested her head on her hands, which were planted on the cold steel railings. Castiel sensed defeat in her and looked away.

"Goodnight, Anita." Anita heard the tell-tale sound of wings and Castiel was gone, and Anita was left to go find a motel. She never really was sure where Angels went when they were not doing anything. Or were they always doing something? Then again, Uriel seemed to drag Anita around where ever he went on Earth. So, who knows?

 **A/N: So, here is the first chapter (redone, hopefully all the alignment text is gone!) Please review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle Of Will  
Chapter 2  
Pounding in my Head**

There was...something very, very wrong with the Angels. Anita had been feeling it all day. She knew through her bond that Uriel was angry, furious even. At what, she couldn't be sure. He hadn't sought her out in weeks. But, there was definitely something stirring. Anita looked around her Motel angrily, as if blaming it for her helpless feeling.

Anita heard an Angel's wings and turned to see Uriel looking agitated, but otherwise bored. "Anita. I have something for you to do," he told her, looking around disinterestedly at her accommodations.

"Yes?" she asked, almost eager for something to do. It's not like she was allowed to go out, or have fun...

"I need you to track down someone, a person named Anna Milton. She's an escaped mental patient. We need her," Uriel told her. As he spoke, Anita could feel the binding magic possess her, there were very few things in the universe which could stop her now, even if she wanted to.

"Okay. What are you going to do with her?" she asked, knowing that she shouldn't. Uriel looked back at her with something of disgust.

"That is not for you to know, Mud Monkey. You are to do my bidding, no questions asked," Uriel growled, a heavy, threatening thickness clung to the air, forcing her to look away.

"Yeah, sure..." she replied quietly. As quickly as he had come, he was gone. Leaving Anita with a heavy feeling in her stomach and chest that she was about to do the wrong thing.

It didn't take too long to find what hospital Anna Milton had escaped from, no thanks to Uriel who failed to mention the name. Within the hour, Anita was speeding along the roads on a stolen motorbike. She used to have one of her own, but given that Uriel keeps zapping her around everywhere, she's lost track of where it is by now. Her movements, her actions...were so robotic. She imagined this was what possession felt like to some extent. Still, she had to tell herself that it was better than hell...it had to be. Yet, in hell...she felt like she somehow had even more of a choice than she did now...Torture, or Don't. Anita had made the decision to stay on the rack the entire time she was there. Through some, unfathomable strength, she didn't fold. Then, she crawled out of her grave and Uriel doesn't even give her a choice. After all, when you're the possession of an Angel of Destruction...what would you expect? Now, she didn't have a choice who she hurt...or killed. Anita stared gravely ahead at the road sprawling out in front of her, wondering when her contract would be up. Until death?

The Angel's Pet arrived at the hospital just as two familiar faces were coming out of it. Dean was immediately on the defensive, but Sam had a grim kind of smile.

"Hello, Anita," Sam greeted.

"Hey, Sam...Dean," she nodded at them both. Anita felt a strange pull in the pit of her stomach, she had to find Anna.

"Anita? You actually got a name out of this one?" Dean asked his brother in mock shock. Sam gave Dean a look, then returned his gaze to the girl bouncing on her feet nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked grumpily.

"I'm looking for someone," she replied simply. Anita looked towards the building, feeling a repulse. She wasn't there. Ignoring the Brothers, she span slowly in a circle, trying to pick up on the general direction of Anna, but the trail was well hidden.

"That wouldn't happen to be Anna Milton would it?" Sam asked. Dean glared back at Sam accusingly. Anita's eyes latched onto Sam's.

"Exactly. Where is she?"

"That's who we're looking for," Sam told her with a sigh. Anita shifted nervously, unsure what to do.

"And...why, are you looking for this girl?"

"...I can't say," she lied. Not that she wanted to. But it seemed, in that moment, if she didn't, she would not get where she needed to go. Dean looked at her suspiciously.

"Last time we saw you, you were playing silent lapdog to the Angels, one of which I DON'T like very much," Dean grumbled. Anita let out a small puff of breath.

"Join the club."

"Why are you even working with them?" Dean asked with a frown. Anita looked to Sam, she kind of expected him to tell Dean.

"She's, ah-" Sam began nervously. "It's a long story. Look, we all want to find Anna, how about we work together?" Anita asked, almost desperately. Dean knew he shouldn't trust this girl, she was working with that bastard Uriel...but there was something fearful in her eyes. Something familiar. He was going to question Sam later.

"Look, I just...I don't know you," Dean said, going with his gut instinct. Anita looked physically wounded.

"Fuck," she mumbled, clutching her head.

"Okay, I'll look for her myself. Shit," Anita swore, looking around and heading off towards the hospital. Dean turned to Sam.

"Okay, what's her deal?" he asked his brother. Sam looked away nervously.

"She's, kind of, uh...she's like you Dean. The Angels dragged her out of hell. Except, they weren't as lenient with her. It was either she sign some kind of contract or she goes back to Hell."

"But, if they dragged her out, surely they need her for something?" Dean asked softer after he processed what Sammy had told him.

"The thing is, she said she was rotting. They literally asked her the minute she got out of the Earth, Dean. She was basically tricked into making a decision. She's stuck," Sam shrugged. Not sure what else to tell his brother.

"Does she seem familiar to you?" Dean asked after another moment. Sam shrugged again.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe she's another hunter?" he suggested.

"Right," Dean spoke as they moved back towards the Impala, "You call Bobby while I drive."

Anita wasn't sure how to get the information she needed, now that Dean and Sam had already come and played an unknown card, she couldn't risk playing the same one. She stood in the foyer, slightly unsure how to continue.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman at reception with a falsely sweet smile. Anita, acting on instinct, smiled back and gave out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, actually, I, uh...I'm here to see my friend, you see...I haven't since...well, since before she was admitted. I figured it was time," she looked away in mock embarrassment. The lady nodded in understanding.

"It's okay, dear. Who are you looking for?"

"My friend, Anna Milton." The woman paused and frowned.

"I- I'm sorry dear. Didn't you hear? Anna- she escaped...The authorities are looking for her now." Anita forced her face to fall in dismay.

"Oh, my God!" she cried, " I hope the find her...she was...she was so unwell..." Anita felt the tears come like they were real, all the while feeling a strange kind of coldness behind her façade.

"Oh, dear. It's okay. Were you a church buddy of hers?" Anita perked internally at the information.

"Yes, yes I was," Anita pretended to gather herself together and gave the receptionist a watery smile. "Thank you. I-I'll come back in a few weeks..t-to see if she's back." With that, Anita promptly left the hospital and her simpering face melted away to seriousness as she went to find the Church, connections sparking inside her brain.

After checking out a few god-forsaken churches in this town, she finally came to a church with a whole bunch of smashed glass outside of it, blood drops on various shards. It was clear someone or something had crashed out of the attic window. Anita looked curiously up at the window in question, seeing nothing but darkness in the depths of the room. She turned, about to go investigate around the building some more, when she bumped into someone. The person laughed at her cruelly. Anita looked up to see a normal looking older man, but there was a dangerous air around him. "Excuse me," she said through gritted teeth. Her head reeling painfully.

"Oh, come now," he spoke as she made to move around him. "You don't recognize me, after all the time we spent together in the pit?" he asked with a cruel grin. Anita stumbled back in shock. Fear gripped her throat dangerously.

"A-alistair..." She said softly, trembling. The man, Alastair, was wearing grinned.

"I've heard about your little...arrangement with the Angels. How come your leash is so long? Why are you trailing after the Winchesters?" he asked. Anita looked away.

"Go away," she mumbled, unsure what to do. Alastair lolled his head to one side.

"Well, seeing as you're here after the Winchester's. I'm going to assume you're not in alliance with them. Funny, I would have thought you escapees might have stuck together. Even after all Dean did to you..." Alastair looked at her pointedly. Anita frowned and looked away. No, she had chosen to forgive Dean. Well, Uriel told her to forgive him. Anita assumed it was because if she wanted to gut him it would make it hard to work. The young woman glared at the Demon sourly.

"You know what? I'm going to let you go, you're such a delight to be around when you're not tied to an Angel. Now you're all timid, it's boring," Alistair crooned. Anita took the chance and ran, literally, away from him. Had she grown timid with the Angels? Or was that all to do with what happened to her in Hell. She was there for an awful long time.

Now that Dean and Sam had Anna, there would be no way of finding them. Those boys were damned good at hiding their trails. Frustrated, the Angel's lap dog returned to her hotel, head pounding and sick to the stomach with her failure. This was one of the side effects of not carrying out a task. Although, usually tasks were completed no matter what. But sometimes, unexpected things, like the Winchesters, would throw the contract off. resulting in a physical punishment for her. But then of course-

The sound of wings made her jump. Uriel was standing there in her small motel room, his mere presence taking up the room, filling it to the point of claustrophobia. His anger was palpable.

"Anita. You failed," he growled. Anita shrank back against the wall, trying earnestly to meld her body into it, and disappear.

"I-I know. It was the Winchesters...they-they took Anna before I could get to her," Anita told him desperately. Uriel stalked over to her, his steps thundered murderously. His large hand was suddenly around her neck, hoisting her up the pale yellow wall as she gasped violently.

"Please! No..." She begged, pulling uselessly at his hands. Anita didn't even hear the other sound of wings, all she knew was that she was suddenly on the ground, choking as the air re-entered her lungs. With trepidation she looked up. Castiel was between them, his back to Anita's crumpled form and glaring at Uriel.

"That's enough," Castiel said deeply.

"She's mine to do with as I please," Uriel defended cruelly. Castiel simply glowered at him before turning around to face Anita. His blue eyes ran over her form, taking in the sight with a strange expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. Anita made to grab it, but Uriel's voice cut in.

"Do not touch him, Anita Masters." Anita's hand recoiled on it's own accord. She gave Castiel what she hoped was an apologetic gaze, before using the wall to help her up. Castiel turned back to Uriel.

"You have no right to treat this woman like that," Castiel reprimanded. Uriel lifted his chin defiantly.

"I have every right, as spoken by heaven!" Castiel hesitated, seemingly annoyed at the whole situation.

"We have more pressing concerns. I have located the Winchesters," Castiel announced to them, eyes flicking between them. "We leave now." And like that, they were all standing out side a barn, it seemed. Anita chilled in the sudden brisk air, having only been wearing her PJ sweats and a tank top. Sourly, Anita followed the two as they made their theatrical grand entrance, trying not to look cold and pissed. Sam and Dean shot up as the trio barged into the cabin. Anita frowned at the girl who was with them, assuming it must be Anna. She had brown hair and a bitchy sort of look about her, one that was filled with fear at the arrival of the Angels.

"Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day," Dean asked, wanting to be relieved. Uriel's gaze darkened as he looked to the girl.

"Well, I can see that," He spat, "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Castiel gave him a short look before turning back to Dean.

"We're here for Anna."

"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asked, implying counsel. Anita laughed to herself, earning herself a glare from her boss.

"Stop talking. Give her to us," Uriel demanded. Sam swallowed.

"Are you gonna help her?" he asked searchingly. A muscle in Castiel's jaw jumped and he looked down a moment, before his eyes steely met Sam's brown eyes.

"No, she has to die." The two trios squared off, a fight brewing between them.

"Out of the way," Uriel growled. Dean stepped up, hands up and voice serious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her!" Dean reasoned. Uriel's face cracked into a sickening smile.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle," Uriel purred in response.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean yelled.

Castiel grimly replied, "As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Anita wanted to turn around and deck Castiel right then and there.

"And? Anna's an innocent girl!" Sam argued. The tension rose again. They were like cats hissing at each other before a territory attack. Castiel's head tilted slightly and he gave a suspicious look.

"She is far from innocent," he told them in a deep, husky voice drenched in warning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl." Uriel spat in disgust.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate," Dean joked with a certain threatening quality.

"Who's gonna stop us? You two? Or this demon whore?" Uriel baited. Suddenly, the girl was flying, crashing into a wall and Dean was on Uriel in a flash. Sam made to stop Castiel from moving, but with a simple touch, Sam crumbled to the floor.

A sickening thud was heard and Anita turned to see Uriel punching Dean.

"I've been waiting for this," he said with pleasure. Before he could get in another hit, a bright light shone throughout the room. Anita felt a white hot pain shoot through her, causing her to fall and smash her knees on the ground. A scream wrenched itself out of her throat, before blackness fell over her. Leaving her defenseless and useless on the floor.

Anita woke slowly, her head was reeling like it did when she failed an order. Catching her bearings, she looked around the room, unfamiliar with it. It was dark and musky. The place was cluttered in books, beer cans and weapons. A figure came and stood next to her, arms crossed over his chest. Anita had to blink a few times before the features sharpened. With a start, Anita realized she was tied to a chair.

"Oh, for Fu-"

"Finally woken up, sleeping beauty?" Dean asked her, leaning on his knees to bring his face closer to hers, as if studying it.

"Crap..." she moaned, her brain blistering inside her skull. "What happened?" Dean scoffed and stepped back.

"Don't act like you don't know," he said snidely. Anita furrowed her brows at him.

"I really, really don't. Mind telling me, Dean?" she hissed back. Dean ignored her.

"So, you're really not an Angel, but you certainly had some side effect to the warding charm..." he drawled. "Not an Angel, just tied to one really asshat one."

"Uriel?" Anita nodded in response. A smirk came on Dean's face. "Huh, that sucks for you. So, is that why you fainted back there."

"Thanks for that," she replied dryly.

"I take it you were looking for Anna for Uriel. What, were your orders to kill her?" he asked accusingly. Anita recoiled in her chair.

"Of course not! I was just told to find her. I didn't even know why or what they wanted with her...he commands and I obey."

"But, if he asked you to kill her, you would have to?" Anita looked away. Remembering certain situations where Uriel had ordered just that.

"Yeah..." she told him softly.

"So, I really should just kill you right now...you could be used against us." Anita glared at him.

"Oh, sure. Protect one innocent, kill another. It's not like I wanted this."

"You could have chosen hell," Dean suggested.

"Would you?" she challenged. Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. It was a stand off between them. Anita could tell Dean did not recognize her, but she couldn't find it in her to remind him. She knew if she was in his shoes she would lament it. Suddenly Sam came into the room, looking between the two of them, sensing the tension.

"Anita, you're awake!"

"Nope, this is clearly a dream. Why the hell did you bring me here? Where am I?" She demanded, struggling in her trap.

"Ah, well..." Sam shrugged.

"Doesn't matter," Dean stated roughly.

"Can you untie me? I have no orders to kill any of you."

"How do we know for sure?"

"Well, I haven't tried yet, that's a pretty good indicator," Anita mumbled, rolling her eyes. Sam turned to Dean, a coded look in his face that Anita could not see.

"I think we should let her go? I mean, what else are we really gonna do with her, Dean?"

"Fine," Dean mumbled after several moments of contemplative silence. Sam wandered around to behind her and released the bindings. As Anita stood she absently rubbed at her wrists. With a sigh of relief, she nodded to the brothers.

"Okay, well...do I just go?" she asked, not sure what she could and couldn't do in this particular situation. It was not often the 'good guys' knew what to do with her. It tended to be a case by case thing.

"No, no...you can't leave. Not 'til we figure this thing out," Dean grumbled.

"So I just...wait here?" Anita looked around herself hesitantly. Not that she minded the locale, it was not like she had a better place to go. Yet, she was already wondering how she would occupy her time.

"Yeah," Dean told her gruffly as he strode out of the room, shaking his head. Anita lowered her eyes. Ever since she crawled out of her grave, life had been so much harder to navigate. Back in her Hunter days, things had been easy: hunt, save the world, hunt, motels, on-the-fly negotiations...now she could barely say a sentence without wondering if she would be punished for it. In all the time she had been contracted to Uriel, she had the slow ebbing of a head ache. Like she was consistently failing him. All she wanted was for the headache to end, for her contract to just end. But she did not think it ever would.

 **A/N: TA-DA! Please review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Battle Of Will  
Chapter 3  
Heaven and Hell**

By the next day, Anita knew that Anna was somewhere in the house. Particularly because they would not let her go near the basement. More so when they brought a bloody psychic down there. Anita did her best to stay well out of the woman's way, but she still managed to know that Anita was there. If she was being honest with herself, Anita would admit that psychics still spooked her. Once upon a time she had seen one, the psychic then did not stop blubbering out nonsense until well after Anita left. The whole experience had spooked her out. This one seemed...okay. But it was not a risk she particularly wanted to take.

The young woman was standing in the kitchen. Her light brown hair lit up with gold streaks as the sun filtered through the dusty window. To anyone she might have seemed a normal girl. Such a bitter thought. But, when the screams came from below, she barely flinched, she barely registered something was wrong. All that happened to Anita Masters is that she was reminded it sounded an awful lot like the screams she could barely believe came out of her mouth in Hell. After that morbid reminder, Anita seemed to jerk out of a trance and looked around from the source, but she knew it was from the basement.

Hesitantly, she began to descend the stairs, leading her further down. The screams grew louder as she neared. Anita hesitated again once she saw what looked like...a panic room. A trap was draw just before the entrance. Anita brushed past quickly and stepped into the room just as the psychic ordered,

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." The screams stopped.

"Anna... Anna? You all right?" Anna turned to the dark haired woman with a serene kind of expression. One that Anita was eerily used to.

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now," Anna spoke matter-of-factly.

"Remember what?" Sam asked.

"Who I am." Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Although he looked like he knew he would not like the answer.

"I'm an angel." Anita had the urge to run right then an there at the confession. Another bloody angel. Since when had they scared her so much? Anna seemed to sense her trepidation.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others," she said softly. Anita backed up against the wall. was she more like Castiel? Because that still was not ideal.

"I don't find that very reassuring," Ruby mumbled. Anita still felt the urge to slaughter that bitch.

"Neither do I," Pamela added.

"So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them?" Sam questioned nervously. Anita decided that she had enough. The last bloody thing she needed was more angels. Why did Uriel want her to find Anna? What could they possibly want with her? Anita found her way back into the conversation, and it was like dragging herself over nails to get out of her head.

"...I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell," Anna was saying.

"Meaning?" Dean asked in his usual gruff voice. Pamela rolled her eyes.

"She fell to earth, became human."

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked, drawing his brows together in confusion.

"It kind of hurts," Anna said thoughtfully, "Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace." Anita shivered at the idea. Didn't they try that in hell at some point?

"Come again?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean joked.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah," Anna replied with a shrug. Anita cocked her head, only half listening. The other part of her brain was off thinking round about thoughts like 'at least she's better at understanding humans. Then again, she's apparently been one for a while'.

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are," Ruby announced. Anita began to nod furiously.

"Oh, fuck, yeah..." Anita mumbled.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you," Ruby ranted. Anita shook her head slowly. Her once sharp mind was having trouble processing all of this. This simple thing...why was her brain so fuzzy? Why did it hurt so much?

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back," Anna admitted adamantly.

"What?" asked Sam. Anita slid her eyes over to the red haired angel.

"My grace."

"You can do that?" Dean chipped in, confusion and doubt etched into his face. Anna shrugged modestly.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?"

"Something like that."

"All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time," Anna told him with a small frown. Sam's jaw dropped.

"Wait. You mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asked, looking very much like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?"

The cold air was inviting to Anita. After feeling very much like her head was going to burst all day, the cold soothed her. The sudden feeling of a presence behind her caused her to turn. Anna was standing there, looking at Anita was a curious, soft face.

"Anita?" she asked hesitantly. With a sigh, her breath fogging up in a small ball of mist, Anita nodded.

"Hey, Anna," she said awkwardly. Anna stepped forwards.

"I- I realize this must be strange for you..."

"What part? It's all pretty straight forwards. I have no idea why I'm reacting like this," Anita admitted, looking away and turning to face the car salvage yard.

"Well, Angels, Demons...a war and you're here between them...Not really a part of any side," she said with a thick voice, like there was far more to her words that what was said aloud.

"Oh, I'm a part of a side. However begrudgingly. I've been to Hell...Demons are not strange. I've been contracted to an Angel...Angels are not new. Wars are not unfamiliar...So why do I feel so sick? Why does my head hurt? Why do I feel like running from you?"

"Contracted? That's...very rare. Who are you contracted to?" Anna asked, her voice now light with a small amount of fear.

"Uriel. _The Angel of Destruction_. Seems fitting of an old hunter, eh? Or maybe Gods way of saying 'fuck you'," Anita drawled bitterly.

"That must be..."

"Horrible." Anita turned back to the Angel.

"Anita..." She began, but seemed to change her mind, "We're about to leave. We're going to find my grace." Anita gave her a small smile.

"You're better off with it I suppose. Better than being a weakling human," she joked. Anna frowned.

"You're...stronger than you think."

"Maybe before Hell and my angelic contract. But now I'm barely a fraction of who I used to be. I have so many commands keeping me from being who I was..." Anita growled. With a shiver, the saddened girl shook her head and smiled at the Angel. "Let's go find your angel juice."

Anita had never truly felt more uncomfortable than when she was sat between the Angel and the Demon. Her gut instincts were telling her to kill Ruby and run away from Anna. Being stuck between them was almost enough to make her crawl into one of the boys laps and hiss at the two other women. To make things worse, they discovered that Anna's grace had been stolen, so the entire, uncomfortable trip had been for naught.

The ex-hunter stalked...paced around the barn. She hated this entire plan. Most of all, she hated that she would have to be here when Uriel and Castiel came for Anna. She also hated that that creep Alastair was going to turn up. It was a great plan, just one that she wished she was very far away from. Her nerves were on edge and her nausea and headache seemed to intensify by the minute. The doors to the barn burst open furiously and in strode Castiel and a very pissed off looking Uriel who was staring straight at Anita.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you," Castiel said, almost nonchalantly, as if they were not here to kill her at all. But rather here for lunch. Sam feigned surprise.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam looked accusingly at his brother,"Dean?"

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered to Anna.

Uriel's commanding gaze was all that Anita need to feel compelled to walk towards him. her eyes were down cast as she approached.

"Why?" Sam asked, though his voice seemed distant and muted by the sound of her heart in her head. She stopped a couple feet from Uriel.

"Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work," Anna told Sam gently, stopping to kiss Dean."You did the best you could. I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready." Anna walked forwards towards the angels. Uriel gave one more moment of unspoken promise. A promise that involved pain. Then he shoved Anita aside and stood, ready for his task to be completed.

"I'm sorry," Castiel spoke slowly, looking very much like he didn't mean it.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling," Anna accused. Castiel's face seemed almost...hurt.

"Still, we have a history. It's just -"

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick." Just in time, Ruby came with her end of the plan. A rather scary (or at least scary to Anita) Alastair came through the doors with a very bloody Ruby.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head," Alastair said with all the concern of a cat before it killed a bird.

"How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?" Uriel spat in his thundering voice.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings..." Alastair feigned hurt, before smirking cruelly, "You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel warned. Alastair shrugged and began to walk slowly, like a predator circling it's prey.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper," he added, as though he thought he were doing the Angels a favour. Then again, the poor girl was going to be punished either party.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste," Castiel spoke lowly, threat filling every syllable in a way that made Anita fear him almost as much as Uriel.

"Think I'll take my chances," Alastair muttered dismissively. Suddenly, a fight broke out between the Angels and the Demons. Anita stumbled away, her hands grasping around the cold metal of a steel bar as she backed up, ready for action in case it came her way.

Castiel was trying to exorcise Alastair, but a whole lot of nothing happened, and before a moment was over, Alastair reversed the positions.

"Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!" Dean appeared behind the demon with a crow bar, hitting him with a loud thunk. Alastair tsked in his reaction, looking annoyed.

"Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise!" And then he was attack Sam and Dean both. Anita lurched forwards, only to be struck by another demon.

"Fuck!" she screamed and Uriel yelled,

"No!" With a growl of frustrations, Anita swung the bar back, hitting the demons head with enough force that she heard the bones crack. Anita barely had time to hear Anna's warning, and only just managed to cover her eyes, and turn her back away from the bright, white light. The silence that followed was the strangest. It was too sudden. When Anita turned back around to see Uriel and Castiel looking very much angered.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared," Dean goaded.

"This isn't over. ANITA, HERE NOW!" Uriel commanded. Anita found herself walking, even though she desperately wanted to hide. She came to a stop in front of Uriel, much like she had been before the fight.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless," Dean smirked. Uriel grabbed Anita roughly by the throat and they disappeared along with Castiel.

When they reappeared in some random destination, Uriel threw her with all his strength. Her body flew uselessly in the air until her back was met with the unfortunately solid presence of a wall. Her head flicked back with the impact, causing her skull to smash against the bricks in an overwhelming amount of pain. As her body crumpled, it didn't take long for her to yelp in anguish.

"URIEL!" Castiel roared furiously.

"No, Castiel. You do not get a say in this. This treatment of her is heaven's will! It is JUST! She disobeyed heaven's commands and pain is the only way she learns!" Uriel glared furiously at Castiel before storming back over to where Anita lay, clutching her skull and ribs, tears falling down her cheeks silently. His large hands picked her roughly up by her hair and shoved her back up against the wall.

"Please! Please, no! Show mercy," she begged, eyes wide and fearful.

"I should take you back to hell," Uriel threatened, talking through his teeth in a hiss. Anita sobbed loudly, trying to shrink away from him. Castiel ripped Uriel's hand away, unfortunately taking some hair with his hand. Anita fell again. _When had I gotten so weak?_ She lamented.

"I said ENOUGH, Uriel," Castiel warned.

"I've had enough of this. If you continue to protect these...mud monkeys...you may no longer find yourself in a position to stop me..." Uriel said ominously before disappearing with the sound of heavy wings.

Castiel turned back to Anita. The being he had saved from perdition. Who seemed to be living no better now...The girl cried helplessly, bleeding from her scalp and shaking in fear. Castiel crouched down, a gentle, unfamiliar feeling washed over the Angel.

"Anita," he said softly, if not awkwardly. Her tear stained face slowly raised to meet his bright, burning blue gaze. His hand reach out and gently touched her temple. A warm filtered through him, along with the euphoric feeling that came with using Heaven's great power. Anita blinked a few times, then stared at Castiel with large, caramel coloured eyes. Even Castiel did not have to be adept at reading body language to know that she was saying thank you. With a small, foreign smile on his face, he helped the girl stand. Anita wanted nothing more in the wold than to be able to speak to Castiel in that moment, but all she could do was hold his brilliant, intense gaze and hope to God that he understood what she wanted to say.

"Come," he spoke lowly, so deep it vibrated along her skin, sending chills. Then they were zapped to some motel, Anita was sure she'd stayed in it before. Yes, this was the one she had left before getting dragged into this thing with Anna... Anita gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the bed. She gave one last, tired smile at Castiel before collapsing onto the bed, ready to tune out her pains and aches. Sleep was all she needed.

"I only wish it had been me you were contracted to," Castiel said strangely. Anita didn't have the brainpower to analyze his words. All she heard was the sound of wings before drifting into the dark nightmares that was her sleep.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Just letting you know as the story progresses, Anita will have more original scenes and more of a role in cannon episodes, which may change things *Shrugs* Who Knows? Please Review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Battle of Will  
Chapter 4  
Things Left Unsaid**

Once again, Anita was waiting in the Winchester's motel room. It was always the time before they came back that was the most awkward. Mainly because Castiel and Uriel never spoke.

Castiel looked over to the human girl. She was leaning against the wall, her face turned away from him. But he could still see bruises...the cuts and scars. It seemed that every time he saw her she withdrew into herself more and more. The door opening distracted them both from their thoughts. Sam and Dean entered, dressed in black.

"Ah, home crappy home," Dean spoke bitterly. The lights flicked on and Uriel took his cue.

"Winchester and Winchester," he said in a sardonic way.

"Oh, come on!" Dean complained.

"You are needed."

"Needed? We just got back from needed!"

"Now, you mind your tone with me," Uriel warned. Dean shook his head, rage building up inside him.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us!" Anita looked over to them, Sam catching his first glimpse of her battered face.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral," Sam reasoned.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out!" Castiel looked away in regret, "Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!"

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes," Uriel told him stately.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?" Dean was beyond furious. He looked ready to sock Uriel in the mouth. Anita pushed off the wall and stepped closer to her boss, know that if it came to it, she may have to fight Dean, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Start with gratitude," Uriel said slowly, arrogance lacing his every word.

"Oh," Dean mumbled angrily.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand," Castiel said, trying to calm Dean down. "And we—" he began.

"—don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight," Uriel stated coldly. Anita shivered, a bad feeling settled in her gut.

"Demons? How they doing it?" Dean questioned, unable to help his Hunter instincts.

"We don't know."

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?" Sam propositioned.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much," Uriel said pridefully.

"...Once we find whoever it is," Castiel added.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Castiel shifted his weight, looking at Dean with those intense blue eyes.

"Not quite. We have Alastair." It was clear he knew what it meant to be asking Dean this.

"Great. He should be able to name your trigger man," Dean told him with a shrug.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league," Dean joked in his usual insulting way. Anita looked down, unable to look at Dean when the next thing was spoken.

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got," Uriel stated, malice laced with his words. Anita scoffed, 'yeah right! You did a nice job with me then!'

"Dean, you are our best hope," Castiel implored.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this," Dean begged. Uriel stepped forwards purposefully, a sadistic smile playing on his lips.

"Who said anything about asking?" And suddenly, they were gone. Anita looked around herself, surprised that they had actually taken her with them. But when her eyes fell on Dean, dread filled her stomach. At the same time, both of them looked through the small window in the door, seeing a chained up Alastair in a new body. But something about the smug way he held himself was not to be mistaken.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely," Castiel told Dean.

"Fascinating," Dean said dryly before turning to leave. "Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, eyebrows drawn together.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much," Dean said roughly. The Winchester made to move past Uriel, but the Angel stopped him, a stony expression on his face.

"Angels are dying, boy."

"Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this!"

"This is too much to ask, I know. But we have to ask it," Castiel said regretfully. Anita looked at him. Something in Castiel had changed...as Anita's humanity slipped away, Castiel seemed to gain more. Dean and Castiel shared a look. A mutual understanding of the horror.

"I want to talk to Cas alone," Dean spoke rudely.

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders. Anita, stay here with Castiel," Uriel announced.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out," Dean jested grimly. The sound of Uriel laughing was somewhat haunting.

"Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy." With that, Uriel was gone.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby," Dean said, trying to take his mind off the situation. Castiel didn't change. "You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do."

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone," Castiel told him in a monotone voice. Dean ignored his comment and walked closer to Castiel.

"What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Castiel looked confused.

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies," he stated slowly.

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me," Dean warned with a bitter laugh.

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it," Castiel told him earnestly.

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out. "

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this," Castiel told him, looking at Dean sadly.

Anita sat in the other room, curled in on her self, unable to stop the tears running down her cheeks and the memories that flashed in her mind. Alastair's screams should have given her comfort, but all it did was horrify her. All she could remember was being in front of Alastair...being in front of Dean...

Castiel looked over at Anita unsure what to do. It was clear she was in some kind of emotional distress, but he wasn't quite sure why. He did not understand the complexity of human emotions, not to this level. He understood Dean's hesitance, but not this Woman's tears. Was it because she was still hurting from Uriel's...punishment? Or was it something else. He wished he could just ask her, but it was not like she could reply.

Anita looked up briefly when she heard the sound of wings, Anna stood there. In all her red haired glory.

"Anna," Castiel greeted solemnly.

"Hello, Castiel."

"Your human body—" Castiel begun, looking her up and down.

"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and..." Anna shrugged. Anita flinched as Alastair's screams became more audible.

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you." Castiel sighed, seemingly down trodden.

"Somehow I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?"

"He went to receive revelation."

"Right. And Anita?" Anna asked. Castiel looked over to where the woman was curled in on herself, looking away from the angels, trying to his her tears.

"Why is she here?" Anna asked aghast. Castiel looked torn, unable to answer. "Why are you letting Dean do this?" Anna asked, changing subject.

"He's doing God's work," Castiel stated with conviction.

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have."

"Who are we to question the will of God?" Castiel looked annoyed, unable to understand Anna's words to their full extent.

"Unless this isn't his will," Anna suggested.

"Then where do the orders come from?"

"don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him," Anna told him softly.

Anita whimpered, Alastair's screams were just reminders. When had she gotten so weak she could not even hear screams? When had she turned into a sniveling mess? The thought made her hate herself even more.

"The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?" Anna questioned in frustration. Castiel looked away, unsure of himself. Why did everything he knew have to be analyzed in this way?

"What you're feeling? It's called doubt." Anna touched Castiel's hand in comfort. "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still—"

"Together?" Castiel spat, yanking his hand away and glaring at his former boss. "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go."

"Cas," Anna tried.

"Go!" Castiel demanded. Anna looked at him sadly, feeling a great, sudden loss. And then she was gone.

Castiel looked over to Anita, who was staring at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. A sudden pang of...something...pierced his chest. A muscle jumped in his jaw and he looked away from her, listening to the demon's screams. Anita shrank into herself even more. How had she ended up stuck between all the monsters. Unable to bring herself to hunt them like she used to. She used to be strong enough...she used to be like Dean. Now she could barely hold herself together. There was a crashing sound in the torture room and Castiel was gone. Anita slowly unfurled herself and stood shakily. Feeling oddly compelled to help, she went over to the room.

Alastair had Castiel against the wall, choking him. Anita looked around herself in panic. She entered the room, out of Alastair's view.

"Well, like roaches, you celestials. Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven." Then the bastard began chanting. A blue light appeared in Castiel's eyes and mouth, like he was exorcising him. Anita gripped one of the bloody torture weapons and came up behind the Demon. Summoning up her strength, she drove the knife into Alastair's back. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but she just had to stop him. Alastair reared back in pain and twisted.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite toy! Very disappointed..." Alastair growled. The he back handed her ruthlessly, causing her to smack her head against the wall. Suddenly, Alastair was against a wall, chocking. Sam was standing in the entrance with his hand up.

"Stupid pet tricks," Alastair choked out.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam demanded.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Yeah, I do," Sam said darkly. Sam twisted his wrist and the movement made Alastair's eyes roll back in his skull as he choked uselessly. " How are the demons killing angels?" the hunter yelled.

"I don't know," Alastair said thickly, unable to get enough air to quite form the words.

"Right," Sam drawled skeptically.

"It's not us. We're not doing it!"

"I don't believe you." Anita clutched her head and moved closer to Dean. He was completely passed out, his injuries looked...bad.

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand..." Suddenly the pressure on Alastair's throat ceased and he dropped, a smirk appearing on his hateful face.

"Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can," he dared, throwing his arms wide with a laugh.

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill," Sam said, a dead look in his eyes. Suddenly, Alastair screamed...and then he dropped. Anita looked at Sam in dread. His eyes caught hers, taken aback by the expression he saw there.

"Anita...is Dean okay?" He asked worriedly. Anita shook her head slowly. Sam wheeled on Castiel who was standing by now, he grabbed the Angel by the lapels of his trench coat.

"Hospital. Now," Sam growled.

Anita watched Dean laying helplessly in his hospital bed. All hooked up...She briefly acknowledged Castiel who had appeared.

"Sam—" He started. Talking to the brother who stood just outside the room.

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now." Castiel looked to Anita and Dean. She was watching him with distant eyes. Not for the first time, he wondered what she would say to him if she could.

"I can't."

"You and Uriel put him in there—" Sam growled. Cas shook his head.

"No," he murmured in disbelief.

"—because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together," Sam accused.

"The angels can't keep anyone safe," Anita stated to no one in particular. The men looked at her in surprise.

"I-I don't know what happened. That trap...it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry," Castiel spluttered.

"This whole thing was pointless. You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers." Sam shook his head and stepped further into the room, Castiel followed hopelessly.

"Perhaps Alastair was lying."

"No, he wasn't," Sam sneered, standing near Dean, not looking at the Angel's crest fallen face.

"Anita..." Castiel began. The girl in question's caramel eyes shot up in surprise. By now she was mostly used to being forgotten. She blinked at him, waiting.

"We should leave Sam and Dean to themselves," he suggested. Anita looked back at Dean momentarily, sighing. With a short nod, she moved over to Castiel.

Then, they were in a park. Snow fell from the sky softly and the air was biting. Anita hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

"Castiel, I received revelation from our superiors. Our brothers and sisters are dying and they...they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible," Uriel said as though he had been betrayed. Castiel sat silently beside him. "Something is wrong up there. I mean, can you feel it?"

"The murders. Maybe they aren't demonic. Sam Winchester said the demons had nothing to do with it."

"If not the demons, what could it be?" Uriel asked, his eyes flicked to Anita, a dark look over them.

"The will of heaven. We are failing, Uriel. We are losing the war. Perhaps the garrison is being punished," Castiel sounded wounded as he spoke. He reminded Anita of a child who had been told off by an angry parent.

"You think our father would—"

"I think maybe our father isn't giving the orders anymore. Maybe there is something wrong." Anita looked at him in surprise. He was cutting very close to blasphemy. Not that Anita cared, but she knew Castiel cared...a lot. Uriel stood, looking appalled.

"Well, I won't wait to be gutted. Keep an eye on Anita. The last thing I want right now is to have a Mud Monkey following me around." Then the cruel angel of destruction was gone. Anita shivered, pulling her coat against her skin. With wide eyes she looked over at Castiel. He was still sitting, a deep look of thought over his handsome face. Anita sighed and crossed over to him, sitting beside the troubled angel.

"I don't know what to do..." Castiel admitted to her. Anita nodded in agreement. Unsure how to comfort him, she rested her head on his shoulder. Whilst she wasn't fond of Angels, this particular one she could stand. And he needed some kind of comfort.

Castiel tensed as he felt her head rest lightly on his shoulder. What was she doing? An odd, warm feeling flushed over his vessel. It was...nice. Comforting? He sat there for a while before she lifted her head and stood, looking down at him with a soft expression. Castiel stood with her.

"I need to talk to someone," he spoke. Anita was always surprised with how low and husky his voice was. They moved down the street, out of view of any possible witnesses. A snow flake fell on Anita's small nose, causing her to give a tiny yip of a sneeze. Castiel looked at her curiously before turning out to the night sky.

"Anna. Anna, please," He called. The street light flickered and the tell-tale sound of draping wings was heard. Anita turned at the same time as Castiel. Anna stood there in the dim streetlight, her hair still somehow looking like it was on fire with a skeptical expression on her face.

"Decided to kill me after all?"

"No, Anna. It's just Anita and I."

"What do you want from me, Castiel?" Anna's eyes flicked to Anita, unsure.

"I'm considering disobedience," Castiel admitted softly.

"Good," Anna said, nodding.

"No, it isn't. For the first time, I feel..." Castiel paused. Deciding to end his sentence there after all.

"It gets worse. Choosing your own course of action is confusing, terrifying," Anna looked to the human woman. Anita shook her head. Not if you don't have any control at all! Anna put her hand on Castiel's shoulder hesitantly. After Castiel looked at it in confusion, she dropped in somberly.

"That's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just trash. A walking blasphemy," Anna spat bitterly. She glared at Castiel then turned.

"Anna." Desperation clung to his throat. The Angel woman stopped, looking back over her shoulder. "I don't know what to do. Please tell me what to do," he pleaded. Anna turned back sharply.

"Like the old days? No. I'm sorry. It's time to think for yourself." Anna disappeared, leaving both of them with a strange feeling inside them. One of them free to make a choice, and the other trapped in the choices of others. Anita thought bitterly of the time when the roles had been reversed.

"We have to check the scene again," Castiel told her after a long silence, not looking at his traveling companion. Anita nodded and grabbed Castiel's arm.

They stood in the torture room. Blood still stained the floor, the instruments left uncleaned. Anita shivered, disgusted by the sight. With some amount of curiosity, she watched as Castiel looked over the devils trap, connecting pieces of information that Anita was not all to interested in looking for.

"You called?" Uriel's voice sounded. Anita jumped, spinning to see Uriel standing in the room with them. "What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?" Castiel ignored him.

"Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate," He looked over to Uriel with a pointed look as he stood. Anita's eyes flicked between them, a sense of dread filling her. What had Castiel found out?

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined," Uriel reasoned. Castiel shook his head slowly.

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth." Oh, shit.

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel..." Uriel began, voice thick with threat and a dark glare. A sword slid from beneath Uriel's sleeve and into his hand. "...is another angel." Castiel's body stiffened, ready for action. But his face showed betrayal

"You."

"I'm afraid so," he said smugly.

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean," Castiel's mind worked quickly.

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons." Uriel walked forwards.

"For the murders of our kin?" Castiel asked, hurt in his voice.

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our father's world, Uriel," Castiel told him desperately.

"Our father?" Uriel scoffed, "He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva."

"Are you trying to convert me?" Castiel asked in disbelief.

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to—" Uriel paused, looking at Castiel with a dark smile.

"To..."

"To raise our brother," Uriel announced righteously.

"Lucifer," he growled.

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him!" Uriel preached. Castiel shook his head.

"Lucifer is not God."

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that!"

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you going to kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid." Anita backed further away, trying to back out of the room without Uriel paying her mind.

"For the first time in a long time, I am." Castiel punched Uriel, sending him crashing through the wall. Anita yelled, snatching a strange instrument into her hand. Uriel laughed as he brushed the debris off.

The two engaged in a vicious fight. Brilliant power on brilliant power. The Devine strength of Heaven locked in a battle. Yet, Anita strangely only saw two men brawling over different opinions. Anita did not even see Uriel grab the metal bar, but he used it to hit Castiel brutally. The Angel fell to the ground in pain.

"You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God!"

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. No God," he punched Castiel between phrases to accentuate his point of domination. Anita lurched forwards, shoving her weapon deep into the back of his rib cage. She knew that she had punctured the vessel's lungs. Uriel howled in pain.

"Vial, loathsome bitch!" he roared as he gripped Anita aggressively by the throat. "You are a pathetic excuse for even a human! A sniveling mess not even worth this life I grant you to live. You should be thankful you have purpose by serving ME! You would be nothing if we had not dragged you from hell!"

"And for what? To torture me? To make me kill people against my will? What a pathetic life indeed! At least in hell I had a choice!" Anita spat in his face. Finding some remnants of her old gusto. Uriel clenched his fist tighter, fingernails digging into the skin. Anita could feel droplets of blood running down her neck. Suddenly, a blade appeared in Uriel's throat. Dark blood flowed out of the wound and the knife retracted. Uriel fell gracelessly and screamed as light expelled out of his eyes and mouth. When the screaming ended, the shape of his wings were seared into the ground over the devils trap. Anita looked up hopelessly at Anna. Castiel stood roughly, staring down at Uriel's corpse. He stumbled against the wall. Anna held her hand out to Anita, who took it gratefully and stood.

Suddenly, The hunter felt a ripping feeling tear through her body, like something was being forcefully take from her very being. Like it was removing her skin. She let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the floor again. Her body felt like it was burning!

"Anita!" Castiel called. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and a coolness flowed through her, calming her frying nerves. Slowly, she looked up at him. The hanging light above him back lit him, and appeared like a halo. Anita gave a weak smile.

"Castiel..." she poke softly, to him, and him alone. With a tentative hand she brushed his cheek in admiration. "Thank you."

 **A/N: What fun! But, the ride has only just begun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle Of Will  
Chapter 5  
Under New Management**

Anita woke up for the first time in months without a headache or pain or nausea. She felt...light. Free? More importantly, she felt like herself. She sat up and looked around her. She was in some random motel, and her first thought was that the walls were a disgustingly bright yellow. As though it were trying to force happiness down the resident's throat. With a grin, Anita got up and stretched. Today was a good day, Uriel was dead, her contract was broken...Yes, things were most certainly looking up.

"Glad to see you're looking happier," Castiel spoke behind her. Anita spun around, a large grin still on her face.

"Castiel. Hello!" she laughed, "Hello, hello, hello!" She rushed over to the angel and gripped his biceps, looking at him with a brilliant light behind her expression. Castiel stood awkwardly, unsure how to deal with the contact.

"Uh, hello?" Anita giggle, an uncharacteristic thing to do, but so help her, she was going to giggle!

"I can speak to you," she said softly, looking over all of him in her grasp. Castiel cleared his throat.

"Yes, uh...Anita-"

"I've been wanting to tell you this since you dragged me out of hell! Thank you! Also, fuck you! Uriel was terrible, how could you let me go with him? But, ugh! Thank you!" She could barely shut up.

"Anita."

"This is the best day of my life!"

"Anita!" Castiel yelled to grab her attention. She looked at him with bright eyes. Castiel shifted uncomfortably."Your contract..."

"Yes? It's gone right? It died with Uriel?" she asked hopefully. Castiel solemnly shook his head.

"It fell to me," he told her, eyebrows drawn together and an unreadable, intense emotion behind his brilliant blue eyes. Anita's hand fell away from him and she stepped back.

"What?" she asked shakily. Castiel looked away.

"I-I didn't have anything to do with it. It was just...Heaven's Will." Anita lowered her eyes.

"Oh...I-I see..." Anita wrapped her arms around her.

"I won't..." Castiel took a deep breath, obviously unsure what to do with any of this, "I won't treat you like he did." He looked away, hands clenching nervously. Anita smiled.

"I know...but...when you have complete control over someone's will...It's very hard not to get obsessed with that amount of power." Castiel's eyes shot to her.

" 't." Anita have a short nod.

"Good," she whispered. Nodding, trying to reassure herself. Castiel could see that she did not believe him.

"Listen..." he cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm going to try and find a way to break the contract," He told her, staring straight into her eyes. Anita wanted so badly to believe him.

After some time, Anita began to trust Castiel's word. He had pretty much left her to her own devices, long enough so that she had managed to get a motorbike and keep it, something she had longed for very much. She was staying at the same motel as the one Castiel had told her she was under his contract now. Despite hating the colour scheme, she found it was becoming familiar enough to be tolerable. Anita stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed. She had actually tried going on a hunt just the previous night. She was more than a bit rusty, but had managed to complete the mission. The brunette wrapped a towel around her and wandered out to the main room.

"Hello, An-" Castiel began, standing awkwardly on the other side of the room with his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. Anita yelped and gripped her towel.

"Damn, Cas! You really shouldn't do that!" she reprimanded breathily. The two stared at each other in silence. Anita began to feel very uncomfortable in just a towel.

"Uh, Cas...can you..." She shook her head and went over to her duffle bag, grabbing out some clothes and pausing at the bathroom door. "Just, ah, wait here."

Before long, Anita was back out, dressed in denim jeans and a dark purple long sleeve shirt. She crossed her arms over her stomach and waited for Castiel to tell her why he was here. He cleared his throat.

"It's Sam and Dean," he announced with no context.

"...Yes?" She cocked her head. He shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"They've met the Prophet, Chuck. However, I think they need some help," he told her. Anita laughed.

"A prophet named Chuck?" she shook her head with a smile, "Why do they need our help?"

"They want to change what was written."

"Well, that's bold."

"Yes. But it can't be done. I- I don't know how to tell them right," He stated simply. Suddenly, he tensed up. "We have to go."

Anita landed somewhere new, it was a cluttered old home, books and paper everywhere...as well as the telltale signs of a slob. Anita looked around her, Dean was holding some guy in PJ's up by his dressing gown.

"Dean, let him go! This man is to be protected." Dean dropped the man, annoyed by the Angel's intrusion.

"Why?" Dean asked prudently.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord."

"Well, that's a way to break that into the conversation..." Anita mumbled. Chuck's eyes grew wide.

"You... You're Castiel... aren't you? And..." His eyes turned to Anita, "You're Anita Masters!" Anita stepped away from the man, feeling rather freaked out with the man's declaration.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I... admire your work." Castiel picked up a random book and began to flick through it. Anita cocked her head to read the title.

"'Supernatural'?" she questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Chuck laughed nervously.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's – he's... he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer!" Dean turned to Chuck, "Did you know about this?" The guy in question stumbled over to his armchair, looking embarrassed as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it," he said, coughing as he too a swig of his drink.

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness." Anita laughed. He was right. Dean looked nervously to Castiel as Chuck poured himself another drink.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?"

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece – a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? The word of god? What, like the new new testament?" Dean joked.

"One day, these books – they'll be known as the Winchester gospel."

"You got to be kidding me!" Chuck and Dean said in unison. Anita laughed, full throatily.

"I am not... kidding you," Castiel said, squinting his eyes.

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute," Chuck said, looking like he was very close to throwing up. He quickly vanished upstairs. As his bathrobe flipped around the corner, Dean turned to look at Cas in disbelief.

"Him? Really?" Dean asked in hushed tones.

"You should've seen Luke," Castiel stated.

"Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"Very."

"I feel sorry for you Dean," Anita joked. Dean looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh, please. I have no doubt you make an appearance in those books. We've met a few times now, Sweetheart," Dean leered. "Who knows what's said about you?" Anita's eyes fell on one of the books in horror. That was the absolute last thing she needed...Did Cas say he was a...fan? Did he read all of them?

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Around what?" Castiel asked. Anita huffed, did he forget why he brought her here in the first place.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"Ew, what? Sam and Lilith?" Anita wrinkled her face up in disgust.

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

Anita sat sprawled on her side, head in her hand and looking up at Cas as he paced her small room.

"What's up, Cas?" Anita sighed. Castiel looked at her confused for a moment, before he got the expression.

"I want to...help Dean."

"Well, that's a start. Any Ideas?"

"It's not wise to try and change the path of fate," but he did not sound convicted.

"Oh, yes, because you've always done what is wise..." Anita grinned a cheshire cat grin up at him.

"I do what I feel is...right..." Castiel said, almost as though it pained him. Anita huffed and rolled over onto her back, her head draping over the edge of her bed and looking at her worried companion up-side-down.

"Okay, well, what do you feel is right? Do you think it's right that Sam is being told he can't have a choice over this whole Lilith mess?" Castiel looked at her with a small frown.

"No."

"Okay, so, what do you know? About Chuck, or this prophecy stuff?" She felt her head begin to throb from being up-side-down. Castiel paused his pacing, standing in thought.

"I've had an idea, Let's go!" Anita flipped herself up and stood up without any form of grace.

"Right." Anita gripped his wrist and they were gone. The appeared right behind Dean, who was speaking into the open air, looking completely at a loss.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this. But... I am fresh out of options. So please. I need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please," Dean begged.

"Prayer is a sign of faith. This is a good thing, Dean," Castiel announced, surprising Dean.

"So does that mean you'll help me?"

"I'm not sure what I can do." Anita looked over to Cas with a surprised expression.

"Drag Sam out of here, now. Before Lilith shows up!" the hunter suggested.

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

"Anita?" Dean asked, a desperate look over his handsome features.

"I'm not sure what I can do..." Dean turned back to Castiel

. "You have tested me and thrown me every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. I need your help. Please." Castiel looked pained at seeing his friend beg. Anita wondered what his brilliant idea was?

"What you're asking, it's... not within my power to do."

"Why? 'Cause it's 'divine prophecy'?"

"Yes," Cas stated.

"So, what – We're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?" Castiel looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Screw you. You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help me now, then when the time comes and you need me... don't bother knocking," Dean spoke hotly. The angry man brushed past Anita and Castiel.

"Dean...Dean!" Castiel called.

"What?!" Dean yelled, turning around.

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected."  
Anita was starting to catch on.

"I get that," Dean agreed roughly.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon." Castiel gave Dean a pointed look. A smile sat barely hidden on his handsome face.

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" Dean asked, catching on.

"Yes."

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon –" Castiel nodded slowly, a smile now more visible. Proud that he was able to help.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon. Just so you understand... why I can't help." Dean grinned.

"Thanks, Cas." With that, Dean took off. Anita turned to Castiel with a grin.

"You're a genius! Much smarter than I thought," she told him coyly. Castiel smiled back at her.

"Thanks."

 **A/N: I know it's a really,** ** _really_** **short chapter! I'm sorry! But I will post up the next chapter straight away! Please review 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Battle Of Will  
Chapter 6  
Empty Vessel, Full Man**

Anita was beyond worried as she sped along the highways on her motorcycle. Night hung in the sky, goading her to go faster. She had received a call from Dean, saying they had found Castiel's vessel, a guy named Jimmy, as himself. They found him after Cas had asked them to meet him at a warehouse, apparently with urgency. When they got there, they found what looked like an Angelic fight, and then found Jimmy in the rubble. Anita was on her way to the boys motel to meet with Jimmy, and to find as much out about her boss' disappearance as possible. Before she got the call, a couple hours earlier she had felt a similar pain to when Uriel had died. She hoped with all her being that because of the lesser extent of the pain, Castiel was still alive.

The boys sat in their motel room, staring with a mix of curiosity and disgust as Jimmy devoured yet another cheeseburger.

"Mmm," Jimmy hummed in delight.

"You mind slowing down? You're gonna give me angina," Dean said wrinkling his nose.

"I'm hungry," He stated.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know. Months." Suddenly the door burst open, without so much as a knock. All three of the men looked up in surprise to find a wild looking girl standing breathlessly in the doorway. Her light brown hair was a mess, caramel eyes wide and skin flushed.

"Cas?" she asked softly. Jimmy shook his head.

"Nope," he said with a mouth full of cheeseburger. His voice was higher than normal, and far less serious. Anita entered the room, chucking her helmet onto one of the beds.

"You own a motorbike?" Dean asked, looking away from Jimmy making awful eating noises. Anita nodded. "Awesome," Dean noted with a smirk. Everyone looked back at Jimmy.

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale," Sam asked him.

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh . . . I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again," Jimmy told them. Anita cocked her head and crossed her arms over. It was abundantly clear this was not Castiel. He seemed so...normal.

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked with a frown.

"I really don't know."

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam asked. Anita unfolded her arms and stepped closer, gripping onto the back of Dean's chair.

"Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet."

"Ah, that doesn't sound like much fun."

"Understatement." Anita looked away. She may have not been possessed by an Angel, but she had certainly been dragged around for the ride with no free will. She felt an odd sense of disgust curling in her stomach, wondering how Cas could do this to someone.

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that," Sam begged. The Cas look-a-like shrugged.

"Sorry," he said unapologetically.

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean implored.

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois." Jimmy went on to describe how he came to be Castiel's...meat suit. When he was done, the three of the Hunters looked at each other, sharing a wondering thought. Dean gestured his head to Sam and then mumbled something about 'needing to talk with him,' leaving Anita to deal with the man who was, and was not, her boss. Jimmy looked at Anita for a moment in thought before turning back to his cheeseburger. With a sigh, the hunter sat down opposite him.

"So..." Anita began awkwardly. Jimmy looked up through his lashes at her, but still trying to avoid her gaze. "I can...kind of relate- to your, ah, situation...that is..." Anita stumbled. Jimmy put down his burger and looked at her squarely.

"I know you can. I can't say I would envy either of us," he finished with a shrug.

"So, I take it you remember me from being...ah- Inside?- my boss?" Anita played with paper bag Jimmy's burgers seemed to be coming endlessly out of, tearing small strips off.

"Yeah..." Jimmy ate his burger again, not wanting to continue this line of thought.

Luckily, Sam and Dean entered, breaking the awkward silence. Dean seemed hesitant.

"Look, Jimmy...you- you can't go home..." Dean told him, unable to met the man's eyes.

"The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy demanded, standing.

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back," he explained solemnly.

"What? From who?" Jimmy asked indignantly.

"Demons."

"Come on, that's crazy. What do they want with me?"

"Well, you were tied to an Angel..." Anita thought aloud. All eyes were on Anita in that moment.

"Sound a lot like someone else we know?" Dean asked her pointedly. Anita stared blankly at him.

"I'd get why they'd want her. At least she was conscious through all of it! But what about me?" Jimmy cried.

"I don't know, information, maybe?" Dean suggested.

"I don't know anything!"

"I know, but –"

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home." Jimmy looked away, a sad, depleted look came over his features.

"We understand," Dean tried. Jimmy shot the eldest Winchester a glare.

"I don't think that you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?" Anita felt compassion towards this man. How alike they were in their circumstances...

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us," Sam told him.

"How long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"What about her then? Why aren't you all up in arms about her?" Jimmy accused. Anita raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe, because, unlike you, I am, or well, was, a hunter. I'm not a vulnerable as you, Jimmy." He shook his head in dismay and made to go past Sam, trying to get to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked roughly.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?" He snapped back.

"No, you're not. You're just going to put those people in danger," Sam argued, crossing his arms and looking down at Jimmy.

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?"

"Harsh way to put it," Sam said sourly. Jimmy threw up his hands in exasperation and turned around, sitting back down at his burger station and glaring out the window. Anita softened at the sight of the defeated man. With a light sigh she turned around and sat on the bed, looking up at the two Winchesters.

"You seem different," Sam noted.

"Yeah, well, my new boss is a lot better than my last," she told him, eyes sliding over to where Jimmy sat.

"How does that work anyway? I thought your contract would've broken when Cas killed Uriel?" Sam asked. Anita cocked her head and looked up at the tall man.

"You'd think that, huh? But no, maybe it was because Castiel killed him, maybe it was because Heaven doesn't wanna let me go so easy." She shrugged.

"So how does it work, this contract thing?" Dean asked, arms crossed.

"Well, the thing about Angelic contracts, from what I've gathered, is they tend to be fluid, changing things. It's not like a contract you'd sign to get a house, or something like that. It's more an agreement to a...magical bonding? Basically, whoever holds the contract has the ability to take my will away completely. If I'm given an order, I must complete it, or I suffer physical pain. Hmm, I can also kind of find Castiel wherever he is, on Earth that is, if I concentrate really hard," Anita explained. The boys looked at her in wonder.

"Do you...do you feel him now?" Dean asked. Anita shook her head.

"Sorry, I-I have no idea..." She looked away, scared of that fact.

"Did you, I don't know, feel something when Cas disappeared?" Sam asked her.

"Yes. I felt a horrible pain...like when Uriel died, but not as bad...just the same feeling," Anita told him, she let out a huff and flopped back onto the bed. "I can't explain it...there's like a...ugh, it sounds weird...like a yearning, to be close to the Angel who holds your contract. Usually it's just a tiny little feeling, that doesn't truly go away. But ever since Cas was ripped from his Vessel the feeling has increased like, 100 times over! It almost hurts." She sounded pathetic, she knew, but it was the truth.

"Did you feel that same yearning with Uriel," Dean asked with a smirk.

"Along with my feelings of general disgust and loathing, yeah...it's a side effect. There's a lot about these contracts even the Angels don't know. They really don't just give them away...makes you wonder."

"Well, it certainly makes us wonder. You said you were a Hunter?" Dean asked, switching subjects.

"Yeah, before Hell that is. I've had some hunts after my contract went to Cas, though." Dean smiled.

"You're getting cooler by the minute!" Dean enthused. Anita grinned back at him.

That night, Anita had strange dreams. She dreamt of light. A blinding white light...but all she could feel was pain, guilt, anger... After a relatively slow start to the morning, considering they had awoken to find that Jimmy was gone. Anita had, very begrudgingly, agreed to leave her motorbike behind after Dean insisted that they all stick together in case a demon really did try to attack her. Now, she sat in the back seat of Dean's impala listening to rock music. Which, to be fair, was Anita's favourite as well.

"Hey, guys," Anna greeted, suddenly appearing beside her, causing her to jump.

"Aah! Jeez," Dean hissed, jerking the steering wheel and causing the car to swerve.

"Smooth," Anna said dryly.

"You ever try calling ahead?"

"I like the element of surprise," She told him, looking awkwardly around at the other two hunters.

"Well, you look terrific." Dean said, a small smile on his lips.

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?" Anna said sternly.

"Talk to ginormo here," Dean told her grumpily, gesturing to Sam.

"Sam. You seem different," Anna said suspiciously.

"Me? I don't know. Heh. A haircut?" Sam suggested nervously.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Anna said lowly, looking at Sam pointedly. She turned to Anita.

"Huh, so do you..."

"Cas treats me right," Anita drawled jokingly. Anna smiled.

"So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" Anna asked Dean.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back," Anna told him.

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean queried.

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off," Anna told him, trailing off. Anita stared at the redhead in shock.

"Well... you're just a bucket of sunshine!" Anita mumbled.

"Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important," Dean told her.

"What?" Anna asked urgently. Dean's eyebrows furrowed and he scoffed.

"I don't know."

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so? Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure," Anna said grimly.

"That's why we're going after Jimmy."

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead already," Anna stared at nothing for a moment in thought.

"Aw, you are so much fun, Anna..." Anita told her sarcastically. Anna stared at Anita a moment before disappearing.

"I seriously wonder what Angels do in their free time," Anita mumbled. Sam looked at her.

"Shouldn't you know?" he asked. Anita stared back in confusion.

"Uh, no...why would I?"

"Well, you spend a lot of time around Angels...what do you do?"

"I wait in Motels for them to come back mostly...Sometimes Cas appears and we talk about how much trouble you two are getting into," Anita told him with a smirk.

"Ugh, your life sounds so boring," Dean complained.

"Yupp...well, what do you expect? I'm basically a toy for him to play with and then forget about for a while," Anita said with a shrug. Dean smirked, looking at her in his rear view mirror.

"You and Cas...uh, play, a lot?" Anita looked at him in confusion...

"Ahh..what do you-" Her face dropped as she understood, "No, Dean...I mean, he's an Angel...pretty sure he's like a ken doll."

"You...never thought about it then?" Dean teased. Anita's face flushed with red and she glared out the window.

"Shut up!" With a smirk, Dean looked over to his Brother, sharing a look that meant more to them than to Anita.

"So..." Dean continued. "Anita...that's a nice name." Anita looked over to him strangely.

"Uhh, thanks. My mum was Russian, and my Dad was Spanish. My actual name is Anastasia, but when mum died, Dad just called me Anita," She told them, happy for the distraction from the previous subject.

"Wait...Anastasia Masters..." Sam mumbled. Dean looked over to him in question. "How...how did you come to be in Hell, Anita?" Sam asked. Anita frowned at him.

"Little bit of a personal question," she bit. Sam looked at Dean with an 'I'll tell you later' expression on his face.

When they got to Jimmy Novak's house, there were sounds of a struggle going on and the trio burst in. Without hesitation, Dean cut a Demon's throat with a strange looking knife, and Sam was...exorcising one with his hand...Mind? Anita only stared a little as she rushed over to a little girl who looked scared out of her wits.

"Come on, we're here to help you," she told the girl softly. She grabbed the girl's hand and the wife's hand and began to pull them to the door, Jimmy following suit. Anita shoved them all into the back of Dean's impala and turned, waiting for the Winchesters. Before too long, the two of them were racing out of the house.

"Get in!" Dean roared at her. Anita stumbled and opened the door.

"Alright Brady bunch, bunch up." The little girl clambered onto her mother's lap and Anita sat beside them. Dean and Sam slammed their doors and they peeled away into the night.

Jimmy watched in mild interest as Anita talked softly to his daughter. For once, her smile was sweet, open and care-free, her golden tanned face lit up as she spoke softly, giggling with Claire. All the times he had seen her through Castiel she always seemed tense and guarded. Particularly before she got bound to Castiel, when she served that dreadful Angel, Uriel. This girl...made living with Castiel possessing him weird. He hadn't known Angels could really feel until Cas felt sympathy for Anita's abuse.

The Impala came to a stop in an under lit area away from prying eyes. Only Claire and Amelia stayed in the car as everyone else stepped out into the cool night air. Anita looked over Jimmy with sad eyes. He was looking truly disheartened.

"You were right," the broken man told Dean. The Hunter looked down, brows in a frown.

"I'm sorry we were," He replied with a thick voice.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything."

"I don't think they're inclined to believe you," Dean told him apologetically.

"And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick," Sam chipped in sourly.

"Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous."

"No sugar coating that then?" Anita mumbled.

"I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us," Sam said grimly.

"How long? And don't give me that "cross that bridge when we get to it" crap," Jimmy snapped.

"Don't you get it? Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home."

"Jeez, Sam. Thank God I don't have anyone I'm putting in Danger," Anita hissed.

"I'm just telling him the truth. Someone has to," Sam snapped back. Jimmy looked at them in dismay. The hard choice played over his features like a neon sign. Truthfully, it was hard for Anita to relate in any way. The only person she had ever truly been close to was her Dad, and he was a solid hunter. If Anita had to make this choice, she knew it would be okay...he knew how to take care of himself...there would have been no problem. But Jimmy's family...they were Civvies. Crestfallen, Jimmy walked over to the car and opened the back door, leaning in to speak. Anita watched, feeling guilty over the whole thing. Did this change how she viewed Cas? Did this change everything? Anita looked over to Dean.

"If you had to make this choice, could you?" Anita asked him. Dean stared at her for a bit, eyes flicking between hers.

"I really don't know. I like to think I would but...Sammy and I are hunters. We're used to this kind of thing." Anita nodded.

"That's exactly how I feel...and I don't know whether I should feel like that. If I want to feel different."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If Cas and I find a way to break the contract...do I want to continue Hunting, or am I too far gone?" she questioned. Dean smiled at her.

"Hey, if you wanna go Apple-Pie, I can't stop you, but you haven't lost your spark, you're getting it back every time I see you. Trust me, if you ever break for real, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, man," Anita laughed, actually feeling better. Sam hot wired a car and the girls were ready to go. Jimmy hugged his daughter,

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?"

"Okay," she agreed in her sweet, high pitched voice. With a last look at his family, Jimmy got into the back seat of the Impala with a heavy feeling in his chest. Anita looked back at the two girls with a soft smile.

"Stay strong," she told them, and then followed Jimmy into the Impala. Trying not to look back, the Hunters and the Vessel took off, leaving the Novak Mother and Daughter behind, not seeing how Amelia had been possessed by a Demon.

Anita flung her self up when she head the cell phone ring. She had been leaning her head on Jimmy and felt altogether way too weird about it. More like...wrong. Jimmy woke just as Sam passed his phone onto him.

"It's your wife," Sam stated. Jimmy took the phone, confusion written all over his face.

"Amelia?...Oh, my god." It was a race against time and the Demon's patience. The anxiety levels in the car sky rocketed the minute Jimmy hung up and explained what happened. All three of the hunters were kicking themselves, how could they forget to check? They should have known they would posses one of Jimmy's actual family.

They arrived at the warehouse, and then grouped to come up with a battle plan.

"Alright, they're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what you're gonna do," Dean devised. Anita rolled her eyes.

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you," Sam continued.

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Let us do our job," Dean finished.

" You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about!" Jimmy hissed under his breath.

"Listen to me, this will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt," Dean reassured.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy mumbled, walking off. Anita turned back to the Winchesters as she reached inside her pocket, pulling out a lollipop and unwrapping it.

"So," she began, popping the candy in her mouth, "What's the actual plan?"

"Why...do you have a lollipop. Now of all times?" Dean asked her, a stern expression on his face. Anita blinked in confusion.

"Uh, I always suck on a lollipop during a hunt..." Anita told him with a shrug.

"That's...actually kind of dangerous. As stupid as that sounds with, you know, what we do. You could fall and...well..." Sam mumbled out. Anita cocked her head.

"Nah."

"Whatever," Dean grumbled, pulling them in to tell them his plan.

Of course, Dean's plan sucked. And they were caught, much to Anita's disgruntlement. She jerked her shoulder away from the Demon who gripped it tightly with dirty hands.

"Get off me," she hissed. The Demons ushered them into a room, in front of Jimmy and his wife-demon and Claire, who was tied to a chair and looking absolutely miserable.

"Nice plan, Dean," Sam remarked.

"Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000," Dean replied.

"Got the knife?" Amelia-Demon asked one of her cronies. A demon behind Anita stepped forwards, showing the knife to his boss. "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean suggested sarcastically.

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap," Amelia finished, ignoring Dean's comment.

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go," Sam snapped.

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies," The Demon Bitch announced coldly. With a smirk, she held up a gun and shot Jimmy square in the stomach.

"You bitch!" Anita growled. Jimmy fell to his knees, clutching his gut in confusion.

"Waste Little Orphan Annie," the demon said to the demon holding Sam, before leaving the room.

The demon stepped around Claire, picking up a pipe on the way and raising it, a small grin on his sickly cruel face. But, as he swung the pipe down, little Claire's hand shot up, grabbing the pipe with a quick motion. With her other hand, she pressed into the demon's face, a bright white light appearing within the demon. Using the distraction, Anita, Sam and Dean turned to the Demons holding them, delivering quick blows.

"Castiel," Jimmy's terrified voice traveled, trembling, to Anita's ears. A warm, tingling sensation traveled through the Huntress as she turned to look. Claire was standing above Jimmy, the exchange only took a moment, but Claire's eyes turned away, and the girl possessed by Castiel began exorcising demons.

Somewhere in the chaos, Anita managed to pull herself together and turned back around just in time to see Sam gulping down on Demon Juice. A nauseous feeling wrenched through her body at the sight, and by the look of Dean and Castiel, they were the same. Sam caught their gaze, a guilty expression tore across his features before he turned and stabbed the demon in the chest with his special knife. Somewhere, Amelia stepped back into the room, only to be exorcised by Sam right in that moment, without even a touch. The now demon-free woman collapsed into Dean's arms. Anita's gaze flicked to Claire-Castiel, who was walking over to Jimmy. Anita watched with wide eyes.

"Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy," Castiel began to reach out but Jimmy shook his head.

"No. Claire?" Jimmy whimpered.

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please," Jimmy begged. Anita stepped hesitantly closer.

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it," Claire-Cas warned.

"It doesn't matter. You take me. Just take me."

"As you wish." With a slow motion, Claire touched Jimmy's face, the bright light appearing from within him. Claire dropped to her hands and knees, shaking. Castiel, now back in Jimmy's body, stood, walking over to Sam and Dean, only staring at them a moment before continuing walking.

"Cas, hold up. What were you gonna tell me?" Dean asked.

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you," Castiel told him in his trademark gravelly voice, before turning and walking. Anita, suddenly gathering her senses ran after Castiel.

"Hey, woah!" Dean tried to stop her, but she just pulled past him, following Castiel outside.

"Cas! Castiel!" Anita yelled after him. The Angel paused briefly, turning to look back at her.

"What do you want, Anita?" Castiel asked her in a cold voice. Anita stopped, staring at him with wide, sad eyes.

"You're not gonna tell me anything? You're not gonna explain all this?" She asked.

"No. It's your place to do as I say. Not ask questions. You are merely a pawn of Heaven, commanded by me." Anita stared at Cas in disbelief, anger pulsing through her at his words.

"So that's how it is? You're going to be just like Uriel, then? Fine. It's not like I haven't had experience with it," Anita hissed at him. She turned and walked back into the warehouse, not looking back to see Castiel's guilty expression. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Battle Of Will  
Chapter 7  
Waiting Room**

Anita sat curled in on herself, pressed against the headboard of her dingy motel bed. A sinking, nauseous feeling had settled in her stomach, and Anita worried if it was there to stay. Castiel's words still haunted her. He had changed. Regressed. He sounded just like Uriel, a thought that shook Anita to her core. The last thing she wanted was for Castiel to lose everything she thought he was.

Anita had decided to separate from Sam and Dean, not wanting to be around for Sam's rehab, something that definitely would not be pleasant. She knew she should probably stick with them, given the apocalypse and all, but she just could not bring herself to be around them. Besides, it's not like it was actually her job to sort out the end of the world. She had already done it before, had she not filled her quota? She had sold her soul to help stop the last one...No, this was definitely the Winchester's gig. Anita's job was to follow Castiel around, and he wasn't even down here! Although, she could feel him pop down occasionally, he did not seek her out.

With a growl of frustration, Anita threw a pillow against the wall as she stood up, rage filling her. Why did she get dragged into this mess? Maybe she really should stop trying to save the world, it never seems to end well for her. Anita wracked her nails over her scalp, messing up her hair in frustration. Anita nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang. Sloppily, she picked it up.

"What?" she growled into the phone.

"Geez, Anita, you okay?" Dean's voice asked her over the phone. Anita sighed.

"Not really. What do you want Dean?"

"Sam's escaped."

"Escaped?"

"Well, we had him in the panic room, in Bobby's basement. He somehow got out, we're looking for him now."

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can ya help us out?"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's what friends do, Anita," Dean snapped back. Anita stilled, friends? Friends. She wasn't sure she'd ever had that. Her only friend was her father, and she wasn't sure that counted.

"Sure, Dean. Got a clue where he's at?" After Dean gave her the rough address, Anita hung up and began to get her things together. Anita heard the sound of Angel wings and froze.

"Castiel?" Anita asked sadly.

"Hello, Anita." She turned with hesitance. Castiel stood in the middle of the room, staring at her with such a stony expression, it was like he wasn't even real. Anita tried to open her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "You were about to go help Dean find Sam?" Castiel asked her, blue eyes boring into caramel ones.

"Yes, Cas. I've been told that's what friends do," She told him with a shrug. An awkward kind of air hung around them, Castiel's words still heavy from the last time they saw each other.

"You can't help him, Anita."

"Why the hell not?"

"Sam needs to do this, it's Heaven's Will."

"Yeah, well, heaven ain't always right, mister," Anita snapped, putting her hands on her hips and looking away from the Angel.

"Sam is on the path he needs to be, Anita. I can't let you interfere." Anita stilled, rage filling through her. She never did truly get used to being told what to do. With a huff, Anita made to move past the Angel, but his hand caught her wrist in an iron grip, ripping her backwards to stand in front of him.

"You have to let me go, Castiel. Sam's gone off the deep end, the Apocalypse is coming and us humans seem to be the only ones trying to stop it! We're gonna need all of us with our heads in the game if we want to win this thing!" Anita growled, trying to pull out of Castiel's grip.

"It's not your place."

"Bullshit!" Anita yelled, slapping Castiel hard across the face. He was barely fazed, his look darkened and he backed her up, slamming her back into a wall and pinning both her hands beside her.

"You do as I say, Anita," Castiel warned. Anita struggled against him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How can you say that? How can you be so cruel all of a sudden? What the hell did the other Angels do to you?" Anita yelled at him, tears choking up her voice. Castiel's eyes lowered.

"Just, do this. Don't make me invoke the contract. You don't see it, but I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? You're joking!" Anita cried. She tried desperately to kick him, but he merely applied more pressure to her wrists.

"Fine. Anastasia Masters, you are to stay in this room until I tell you otherwise," he commanded, the contract sang through her blood, forcing her to comply. All will to leave the room left her and she sank against the wall, only Castiel's grip on her wrists kept her up. Tears slipped down her cheeks, staining them with streaks. Castiel dropped her wrists, trying not to notice the already bruised skin around the area. Anita crumbled to the floor, leaning back on the wall and looking up at Castiel with disappointed eyes. "I'm...sorry," Castiel whispered. Anita shook her head and looked away, unable to meet his eyes any longer. Anita heard the soft sound of feathers beating against each other, and Cas was gone. And Anita was just a mess, piled in the corner, waiting for her Angel's command.

A few days later, Castiel came to her again, and Anita did not meet his eyes once. All she knew is that now she was in some kind of lavish room, nicer than any she had ever seen. More importantly, Dean was there.

"Dean, It's almost time," Castiel announced. Dean and Anita met eyes.

"Where were you?" He asked her, ignoring Castiel.

"I couldn't come. Castiel...he invoked my contract," Anita spat, glaring over at Castiel's tie, still not wanting to meet his eyes. Dean nodded understanding, but also pissed at Cas, knowing what doing so meant to Anita. The two of them looked around the room, it was...interesting. Food and beer sat on the table, and Dean gingerly picked up a bottle, studying it.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit," Came a new voice. Anita whirled around, not recognizing this Angel. He was bald and...unpleasant.

"Well, how 'bout this? 'The suite life of Zach and Cas.'" Dean joked, "It's a... never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell am I?"

"Call it a Green room. We're closing in on the grand finale, here. We want to keep you safe before showtime. Try a burger. They're your favorite. From that seaside shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think," Zachariah smirked.

"I'm not hungry," Dean drawled back.

"No? How about Ginger from season 2 of "Gilligan's Island"? You do have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Tempting. Weird," Dean cocked his head.

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free."

"No, no. Let's... bail on the holodeck, okay? I want to know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that. We want you... focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, Chuckles."

"All the seals have fallen. Except one." Anita's jaw dropped. Geez, they really let the ball drop on this one. That's an impressive score.

"That's... that's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering... you started all this? But the final seal... it'll be different," Zach said suspiciously. Anita was wondering where the hell she fit in all this. Why was she here? Why did no one ever seem to speak with her?

"Why?"

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night - midnight."

"Where?"

"We're working on it."

"Well, work harder," Dean growled.

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours." Dean scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? If I'm supposed to be the one that stops her, how? With the knife?"

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Have faith," Zach coerced.

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should." Zachariah's gaze grew darker and he stepped up close to Dean's face.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey." Anita shook her head in disbelief. Her temper suddenly shot.

"God damn it all to hell. You are all such assholes," Anita yelled loudly, anger rolled off her in waves as the three men turned to look at her in shock. "I am so fucking sick of being left out like some kind of stray that people only keep around for shits and giggles. I am not a piece of furniture. Yet, for whatever reason, you Angels keep pulling on my leash, treating me like some pet, taking away my will. You won't even tell me why! Why do I seem to be the only one in a fucking contract? Why am I even here, especially if this is meant to be the Winchesters gig? Why the fuck did you asshats drag me out of hell in the first place?" Anita breathed heavily as she finished her rant, her blood pumping through her as adrenaline pushed it around her body. Her eyes were wild and her fists were clenched. Zachariah cocked his head at her and let out a laugh.

"Oh, you are just adorable. Anita, you...don't get to ask questions. You signed the contract, you do as Castiel here tells you. We don't need to tell you why," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Just...tell me. What am I doing here?" Anita begged, the adrenaline leaving her. Zach shook his head.

"Because, little lamb, we need you here right now. That's all." Anita went to go punch him in the face, but Dean grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to his side.

"Hey, Anita, chose your battles, Darling," he warned her with a wink. Anita took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Fine."

As far as waiting around in rooms went, Anita was pretty much a pro now. Especially concerning Angels. The two pansy-ass Angels left them alone in the room with nothing but boring paintings and food to keep them occupied. Dean had tried to all Sam, and left him a message. Now, he was calling Cas back. For that, Anita wanted to shove her sock in his big mouth, but she let him do it. While they waited for the Angel to show, Dean poked at a figurine , one of the many laying around, sending it crashing to the ground just as Castiel appeared.

"You asked to see me?" Cas asked, looking slowly away from the shattered figurine.

"Yeah, listen, I, uh, I-I need something," Dean stumbled, trying not to look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Anything you wish," Cas told him.

"I need you to take me to see Sam."

"Why?" Cas asked, cocking his head to the side.

"There's something I got to talk to him about."

"What's that?"

"The B.M. I took this morning. What's it to you? Just make it snappy," Dean replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I don't think that's wise."

"Well, I didn't ask you for your opinion."

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you met?" Anita looked to Dean, who was looking angry.

"No. That's the whole point. Listen, I'm gonna do whatever you mooks want, okay? I just need to tie up this one thing. Five minutes - that's all I need."

"No."

"What do you mean, no? Are you saying that we're trapped here?"

"You can go wherever you want."

"Super. I want to go see Sam."

"Except there."

"I want to take a walk."

"Fine. I'll go with you." Anita rolled her eyes and crossed her arms below her chest. They were like children bickering.

"Alone."

"No."

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out of here," Dean growled, heading for the door.

"Through what door?" Anita looked to the door, only to find it had been replaced with wall. And Cas had once again disappeared.

"Damn it."

"Tell me about it," Anita mumbled. Dean turned to look at her, confusion on his face.

"What's up with you and Cas, you're not even looking him in the eyes," Dean noted. Anita frowned.

"Yeah, well, that's what he gets. Being such an asshole..." Anita muttered. Dean raised his eyebrow at her.

"Lovers quarrel?" He asked jokingly. Anita whirled on him.

"We are not lovers, Dean. He holds my contract, that's it," Anita hissed at him. He held his hands up in defense.

"Geez, I'm sorry!"

Anita watched lazily as Dean attempted to break through the wall with a pedestal, only to have wall repair itself.

"Might as well give up Dean."

"Give up? Might be easy for you to say..."

"What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"You don't have free will, I do."

"Go fu-"

"Quit hurling feces like a howler monkey, would you? It's unbecoming," said Zachariah, appearing from nowhere.

"Let me out of here," Dean demanded.

"Like I told you: too dangerous out there. Demons on the prowl," Zach replied sarcastically.

"I've been getting my ass kicked all year. Now you're sweating my safety? You're lying. I want to see my brother."

"That's... ill-advised."

"You know, I am so sick of your crap riddles and your smug, fat face. What the hell is going on, huh? Why can't I see Sam? And how am I gonna ice Lilith?"

"You're not. ...Going to ice Lilith," Zachariah said with a sigh.

"What?"

"Lilith's going to break the final seal. Fait accompli at this point. Train's left the station."

"But me and Sam, we can stop...You don't want to stop it, do you?" Dean said, having an epiphany. Anita's jaw dropped.

"Oh, you bastard," she muttered.

"Nope. Never did. The end is nigh. The apocalypse is coming, kiddo, to a theater near you." Why did it seem that every other angel except for Castiel have a sense of humour? To be fair, Zach's sucked.

"What was all that crap about saving seals?"

"Our grunts on the ground - we couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full-scale rebellion on our hands. I mean, think about it. Would we really let 65 seals get broken unless senior management wanted it that way?"

"But why?" Anita asked softly. Zach's eyes flicked to hers.

"Why not? The apocalypse? Poor name, bad marketing - puts people off. When all it is is Ali/Foreman. On a... slightly larger scale. And we like our chances. When our side wins - and we will - it's paradise on earth. Now, what's not to like about that?"

"What happens to all the people during your little pissing contest?" Dean questioned.

"Well... you can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs. In this case... truckloads of eggs, but you get the picture. Look... it happens. This isn't the first planetary enema we've delivered. Uh, no, Dean. Probably shouldn't try to bash my skull in with that thing. Wouldn't end up too pleasant for you." Anita followed his eyes to a small statue that Dean was also eying off.

"What about Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith." Zachariah shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Sam... has a part to play. A very important part. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but I'll make sure he plays it."

"What does that mean? What are you gonna do to him?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. Forget about him, would you? You have larger concerns. Why do you think I'm confiding in you? You're still vital, Dean. We weren't lying about your destiny. Just... omitted a few pertinent details. But nothing's changed. You are chosen. You will stop it. Just... not Lilith, or the apocalypse. That's all."

"Which means?"

"Lucifer. You're going to stop Lucifer. You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's over... and when you've won... your rewards will be... unimaginable. Peace, happiness... two virgins and seventy sluts. Trust me - one day, we'll look back on this and laugh," Zach finished with a grin. A grin that Anita was beginning to hate with a fiery passion.

"Tell me something. Where's God in all this?" Dean questioned.

"God? God has left the building." And with that, the smart ass Angel left. Dean whirled to Anita.

"You know, you sure are awful quiet."

"Habit," Anita told him with a shrug. She was still trying to process everything. Okay, so she now kind of understood Sam and Dean's roles, well, at least a little. But she still didn't understand her own. Why take her here at all, if they wanted her to stay put, Cas could have just kept her in a motel and told her not to leave. God, she hated angels. Dean tried again to call Sam, not seeing Castiel appear behind him.

"You can't reach him, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone," Cas told him dryly.

"What are you gonna do to Sam?"

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself."

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?"

"We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." Anita cocked her head, was now really the time for apologies.

"'Sorry'?" Dean questioned angrily, suddenly, Dean's fist cracked over Castiel's face, the Angel hardly moving. Dean flexed his painful hand.

"It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than 'sorry.'"

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your..."

"Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean vented.

"What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam."

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Castiel turned away, Anita assumed in shame.

"Look at me!" Dean growled, yanking Cas' shoulder back so the Angel was facing him. "You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me - now. Please." Castiel paused, thoughts passed over his features, and it was nice to see Castiel thinking so hard.

"What would you have me do?"

"Get us to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late!" Dean asked of him.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed."

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." Castiel looked away, shaking his head. Dean riled. "You spineless... soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Dean -"

"We're done!" And like that, Cas was gone again. Anita sighed and leant against a wall, crossing her arms.

"There's no point. Fucking Angels..." Anita told him. Dean glared back to her.

"What help are you?" Dean snapped at her. Anita frowned back at him.

"You know, If I could help you, I would in a heartbeat. But I'm fairly fucking useless right now Dean. I'm barely even a hunter anymore! Any form of me that's left after hell, it's weak. It's controlled by a freaking autistic Angel in a trench coat who barely has control over his own free will, yet he sure as hell has mine!"

"How long were you down there anyway?" Dean snapped back. Anita cocked her head.

"Three years up here, you do the math for down there..." Anita told him. Dean's jaw dropped.

"Three years?...Damn, no wonder you're messed up. Not nearly as bad as I thought you'd be."

"What can I say to that?" Anita mumbled.

Dean paced like a tiger in a pen, it was kind of strange to watch. She almost forgot what it was like to have someone you care that much about. Her Dad had been gone for years, they were close. Closer than even Sam and Dean. But hell made you...different. You forget love after a while. A couple centuries without it will do that to you.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared and pushed both of them against the wall, a look in his eyes telling them not to make a sound. With a nod, he moved back, producing a knife from somewhere in his coat and he sliced himself. Anita wanted to tear the knife away, but she let him finger paint his blood on the wall. Another sound of wings and Zachariah was looking very angry.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Zach demanded. But, Cas finished his sigil and slammed his hand against it, a bright, burning white light filled the room, and Zach was gone.

"Oh, I have to learn that!" Anita smirked.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now," Castiel told them.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith."

"But Lilith's gonna break the final seal..."

"Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins," Castiel told him quickly before grabbing their shoulders and zapping them out of heaven's green room.

Anita stumbled as they landed, knocking over a bottle of whiskey. She instantly recognized this place as the dwelling of Chuck, the prophet. He was on the phone, looking quite startled.

"Wait. T-t-this isn't supposed to happen." He jumped as a voice on the other end mumbled something Anita couldn't hear.

"No, lady, this is definitely supposed to happen, but I just got to call you back," He said, hanging up. Dean grilled Chuck for information about Sam's whereabouts.

"St. Mary's? What is that, a convent?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story," Chuck told them in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, well...We're making it up as we go," Cas told him. Anita, despite still being royally pissed at him, was proud of the Angel. Suddenly, a rumble shook the room, and Chuck's computer began to flicker. White light was slowly filling the room.

"Aw, man! Not again! No!"

"It's the Archangel! I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!" Castiel told them urgently, pressing his hands to Anita and Dean's foreheads, sending them away for the dangerous wrath of the Archangel.

They were, of course, too late. Such is life with Hunters. The heroes don't always win. When Anita felt the light consume her, she was almost happy to be dying. Death was a way out of her contract she was sure. But, like all things, life can be unpredictable. So when Anita and the boys found themselves suddenly on a plane, far away from the raising of Lucifer, it was a mighty surprise. Something...unexplainable. But, one thing was certain. It was the end of the world. Lucifer was free and the sky was most definitely falling.

 **A/N: So, I'm a little stuck on the next chapter, and I've also begun two other projects...I am not sure how soon the next chapter will come out :S Encouragement is...well...encouraged!**


End file.
